The Daughter of The Batman
by danceluvr12613
Summary: Gianna Alexandria Wayne is a dancer, single child, and Bruce Wayne's Daughter. After he mother is murdered one week before her 13th birthday Bruce takes in Gianna knowing she is his biological daughter. Gia learns Bruce is her dad and becomes Robin. She also joins the Young Justice team. Daddybats fluff! Fav., Comment, and follow me! Review me and I will follow you!:)
1. Gianna Alexandria Wayne

Gianna Alexandria Wayne was just a normal girl…not. She was a hardcore dancer; she had been dancing since she was two years old. Let me say this again, she was a hardcore dancer. That day that changed her life forever, the day she swore to herself she would never on a dancer's shoe or even do a turn. That day that that man took something so important to her away. It started out a normal day at Gotham Grand Theatre. Year old Gianna Grayson was dancing on the stage to Somebody That I Used to Know. Her flips, turns, and leaps were oh so graceful. She knew the dance by heart, it was her favorite. Gianna's mother, Lana, came over to her daughter to help her perfect her kick. "Thanks mom," Gianna thanked her mother.

Lana nodded at her daughter with a smile. Mr. Haley, the director, came to watch the rest of Gianna's dance. Once she was in finishing pose for her dance, she got off the ground, bowed, then walked gracefully off the stage. Mr. Haley clapped as she approached him, he handed her her water bottle as he said, "My Gianna you have grown so much, it seemed like yesterday you were just a tot."

"Mr. Haley, call me Gia, it does doesn't it? I can't believe that I was really that small," Gianna reminisced.

"You look so much like your mother," he told her.

She smiled but in her head she was thinking, 'I look nothing like my mother'. Then she heard her mother say," Gia, I'm going to go out and look for something for your costume, ok?"

"Yeah, mom," Gianna replied.

"Keep practicing that kick," her mother told her as she came and hugged her daughter. Gianna nodded and smiled.

Sports clothing store

()()())(()()()()()()()()()()(0

Lana was looking for a purple stretchy material for her daughter's costume. She turned her head to the front of the store when she heard some commotion. She saw a herd of woman surrounding someone. Once the herd of woman dispersed Lana saw Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne. Lana sort of panicked when she saw him approaching her. "Lana Grayson, is that really you?" Bruce asked her.

"Yup," Lana replied.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked her, "still dancing?"

"You know it, I have been great," Lana replied, "how have you been?"

"I have been great," Bruce answered her. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. "Hey Lana, I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner tonight? You know to catch up," Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied with her gorgeous smile.

"OK, um how about 8 o'clock, Iceberg Lounge?" Bruce asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Lana replied. Lana picked up the perfect material for Gianna's costume. "See you at 8 Bruce," Lana said as she brushed past him. He looked at her then went back to searching for whatever he was searching for.

Gotham Grand Theatre

Lana walked out of her dressing room wearing a red strapless dress. She posed for Gianna. She smiled and said, "So mom, who exactly are you going out with?"

"Gia, he's a very important friend of mine," her mother answered, "I have to go, be in bed by ten, you have a performance tomorrow." Gia smiled at the thought of performing.

"Do I get to run?" Gia asked excitedly.

"Yes you get to run," her mother replied as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and headed for the door.

Iceberg Lounge

Bruce waited in front of the lounge, he saw a woman in a red strapless dress, she waved at him and he realized that it was Lana. They went inside and ate, talking about the years they have been apart. After dinner they took a stroll through Gotham Park.

Gotham Park

333333

After about 10 minutes Lana stopped Bruce and turned to Bruce. "Bruce, I have to tell you something really important," she said to him.

"Lana, you can tell me anything," Bruce told her.

"Bruce, I…you…we…," Lana hesitated," have a daughter." Bruce looked at Lana with a confused look.

"Lana, how are you sure that I'm her father?" he asked her.

"I'm positive Bruce, she has your jet black hair and your brown eyes that just melt you when you look into them, and Bruce, I would never lie to you," Lana told him.

"Lana, what is her name?" Bruce asked her with a curious look on his face.

"Her name is Gianna Alexandria Grayson/Wayne," Lana answered with a smile.

"How old is Gianna?

"She goes by Gia and she is twelve turning thirteen in a week, her birthday is January 31, 2000," she again answered.

"Does she know who I am or does she think that I have completely abandoned you two?" Bruce asked.

"I have talked about you but she doesn't really pay attention, she is a dancer though, the things running through her mind are endless, she's had the love of dance since she was two years old, she is an amazing dancer," Lana answered him thinking about there daughter.

"Can I meet Gia?" Bruce asked hopeful.

"Yeah, you can meet her tomorrow at the performance at Gotham Grand Theatre, 7 PM," Lana told him.

"What dance does she do?" Bruce asked.

"She isn't a competitive dancer but I told her when she turns thirteen, I will let her decide if she wants to keep performing or compete," Lana told him.

"Wow, she sounds amazing, I'll see you guys at the performance at 7," he said. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Wayne Manor

323232323232

Bruce walked into the manor and closed the door. He leaned against the door and sighed a dreamy sigh. Alfred, his butler, saw the jester and said, "My master Wayne, it sounds like you had fun."

"Alfred, I learned something tonight," he told him.

"And what is that, Master Wayne?" he asked.

"Alfred, I have a daughter," Bruce told him looking the older man in the eye.

"Master Wayne, you can't be serious," Alfred said.

"Yeah, her name is Gianna Alexandria Grayson/Wayne, she is 12 years old turning 13 in a week, she is a dancer, just like Lana," Bruce told him.

"Sir, are you talking about Lana Grayson?" Alfred asked him.

"Yeah, I ran into her in a sports clothing store earlier," Bruce told him.

"You must have been in shock after learning this new information," Alfred told him.

"Kind of, but I'm going to see them perform tomorrow at the theatre at 7 and I get to meet her," Bruce told him, and then he went off to bed.


	2. Bye bye mommy

Gotham Grand Theatre

911911911911911911911

Seven o'clock the next day rolled around quickly. Gianna walked around the theatre observing her surroundings more closely. She heard A man yelling inside Mr. Haley's office, "You will regret not using my service, this will not be the last you see of Tony Zucco!" The man named Tony Zucco yelled.

"Get out of my theatre you mad man!" Mr. Haley fought back.

"Gia heard the door knob turning. She panicked and hid behind some boxes. Her leg was sticking out and the man stepped on her ankle. She gave a small yelp. The man looked at Gia and said, "Watch it, brat!" She got up and walked to her dressing room. When she got there her mother was sitting there waiting for Gia. "Gia, you have to get into hair and makeup sweetie, and then you have to warm up, and get into your costume. She nodded and went to where the hair and makeup team were set up. After she got her hair done and makeup she went back to the dressing room and slipped on her dancers shoes. "Where do I warm up?" she asked her mother.

"On stage, that's where everyone is warming up," her mother replied.

"Oh, ok," Gia said. She went on stage and saw all of her adult dancer friends warming up. The curtain was open and the audience was watching them warm u. greeted her and Gia went to work warming up. "Hey Gia, I bet I'm more flexible than you!" her friend Tommy told her, he was 18.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Gia replied. Tommy did a back bend.

"If you want to beat me you'll have to do better than that!" Gia teased. She got on her back and lay on her side. She brought her right leg up into a right angle, and then she pulled in back and let her knee touch her forehead. She was doing the back splits. "Ok, ok that's good but can you do this?" Tommy replied. He did a handstand and landed in a backbend. He flipped back and landed perfectly.

"I can do better," Gia said. She did a hand stand then landed in a back bend. She flipped back into a handstand then landed in the splits.

"Call me up when you can do that, Tommy," Gia said.

"Ok you win," Tommy gave up. The crowd applauded for Gia and Tommy. They had almost forgotten that the curtain was open. They laughed and high fived each other. Then they went back to warming up. When they were finished Gia went to get on her costume. It was a two piece. It had a light purple sparkly top with ruffles going down the only sleeve on the costume. There were ruffles coming down the bottom of the piece. The bottoms looked almost the exact same. Gia waited off stage to stage right and sat on the stairs leading up to the balcony backstage where only performers could go. "Gia, you're almost on," her mother spoke.

"I know mom, I go out when Mr. Haley announces me, don't worry I have been doing this for ten years going on eleven years, I know when to go out," Gia replied.

"You still get caught up in your thoughts, and lose track of things," her mother replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Haley hollered. Everyone agreed they were and they got in a circle and put their hands in the middle of the circle.

"Dance forever on three," yelled Gianna, "one, two, Three!"

"DANCE FOREVER!" went everyone when they put their hands up. Mr. Haley came onto the stage and the crowd applauded.

"Thank you all for coming to our show tonight! We are very excited to present all of our wonderful and very talented dancers. First up tonight, we have our youngest dancer, dancing since age two and following in her mother's footsteps, please give a warm welcome to Miss Gianna Grayson!" Mr. Haley announced.

"Gianna entered the stage then fell straight to the ground, intentionally. The music started and Gia made the first move. It started out as a slow cello sort of tone, and then an upbeat piano sound added to it as well as some trombones. The song turned out to be Can't Hold Us by Macklemore. Her moves were so slow at the beginning then they became more technical as it got more upbeat. Then finally it came out to be a gymnastics/dance routine. She did Aerials, back handsprings, front handsprings, cartwheels, and round offs. She ended in a handstand then landed the handspring in the splits. The crowd erupted into applause. Gia got up, smiled, and then bowed to the audience. She walked off of the stage and went and hugged her mother.

"Was, I good mom, was I good?" Gia asked her.

"You were perfect my little Robin," Lana told her, "I have to go now ok? I'll see you after my dance, I love you."

"Ready to be lifted Lana?" one of the stage guys asked.

"Yup, hoist me up," Lana replied. Her Harness with invisible wires lifted her about thirty feet in the air. She was announced and came on stage. When her music started she started the dance. Gia wished she could do what Lana did. Gia heard a snap. She looked around but shook it off. She heard another snap then she looked at her mother and saw her fall down, down, down until she hit the stage with a very loud thump. Gia fell to her knees backstage. She felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. In the audience, Bruce watched Lana fall. He stood up immediately. The crowd swirled around him trying to exit the theatre. He ran up to the stage so he could get backstage. 911 were called and the police covered up Lana's body. Gia sat on the balcony with her feet hanging over the edge. Commissioner Gordon was talking to another officer. Bruce approached him. "Mr. Wayne, I didn't realize you were still here," he said.

"Yeah, Lana and I go way back, I just couldn't leave after what happened," Bruce replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Wayne," Gordon replied.

"So what is going to happen to Gianna," Bruce asked.

"She will be sent to Gotham Orphanage until she is adopted, she has no close family," Gordon answered. "She does have relatives." Bruce told him. "Who?" Gordon asked confused.

"Me, I'm her father," Bruce told him.

Bruce told Gordon some of his history with Lana and the last few days they spent together. Gordon took in all the info and contemplated with himself about letting Bruce take her home with him; then a cast member came up to them stopping the convo between Wayne and Gordon handing Bruce a paper. "I went and looked in Lana's memory book and found Gianna's birth certificate." She told them. Sure enough Bruce's name was on the paper as the father.

Gordon sighed and stated, "Well the paper doesn't lie, I guess since you are her father I have no say about you taking her with you, so you may take; but I'm calling tomorrow to check on her." Gordon said seriously to Bruce.

"Of course Gordon." Then he turned to the same girl who handed him the paper; "I'm sorry miss but could you please pack Gianna's belongings for me?"

"Sure, by the way I'm Natalie." She turned and when off to her task.

Bruce got down from the stage and made his way to Gia, who had head down facing the ground.

"Gianna?" He called out getting a response of her looking up at him, what he saw in her eyes struck him, it was like looking in a mirror like when his parents were killed; pain, hurt, lost, and guilt.

Bruce knelt down in front of her, "Gianna hey I have to tell you something ok?" no response from her so he continued "You're coming home with me ok." She just looked down and nodded, she wasn't really there.

Everyone who was left started clearing out, Bruce was putting Gia's stuff in the back of his Benz while Gia stood to the side completely still. Gordon came up as Bruce put the last bag in the trunk. "Well Mister Wayne I'm sorry for your lost and I wish for all the best especially for her." He said looking down at Gianna. "Me too." Bruce replied looking at her also.

Gianna fell asleep as they rode to the manor. When they pulled up Bruce got and went around to get her out. When rested in his arms it felt right to Bruce, he decided to get her things out the next day.

Alfred open the just as Bruce got up and looked, what he saw made him gasp, Bruce was carrying a teenage girl with a costume on and a blanket wrapped around her. "Master Bruce is that, what happened?" Alfred asked worried.

Bruce came in as Alfred closed the door, he kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke; "Lana's dead Alfred, she fell from the harness holding her, but it was sabotaged, so someone planned it and I will find out who." His batman voice slipping out at the last part. Alfred stood shocked behind but snapped out of it.

Bruce laid her down on the couch in the main living room. He sat down on the side and studied her features while unconsciously stroking her head. "Don't worry I will find who did this, I promise." Bruce whispered to her before hesitating to put a kiss on her forehead then leaving for the cave to go back to the crime scene as Batman himself.

Gianna awoke the next day to a bright light shining in her face; she slowly opened her eyes so they could adjust to the brightness. She opened her eyes and a strange room came into view as her vision cleared, she lifted herself up in the huge couch she realized she was on, and looked around the strange room wondering where she was.

A sense of panic came upon her because she didn't know where she was until a voice spoke to her, "Good Morning Miss Wayne," she looked and saw an older man standing in the door way sending her a soft smile; "I hope you had restful sleep." He spoke to her in a kind tone.

Gia looked at the man like he was a foreign creature before shyly speaking to him, "I-I slept ok, Mister…"

"Oh were are my manners please call me Alfred." He answered back; "I took the liberty of opening up the curtains for you to wake up to the nice sunshine." Alfred sent her another small smile.

"Oh thanks, I guess but Alfred where am I?"Gia asked him completely confused. "You're at Wayne Manor Miss." He replied. At that response everything from the night before came rushing back the rope, screaming, and her mother falling. Gianna felt all the weight of the world fall back on her shoulders as she realized her mom; her entire world was gone, gone forever.

Gia's face scrunched up as tears flooded her vision once more as the flashbacks went through her head of what happened; she took the cover that was on her and buried her face in it letting out her sobs as Alfred watched and heard her say mom over and over. Alfred went over to her and sat on the couch and pulled her in his arms. Gia didn't flinch at the gester. Alfred had a grandfatherly feeling to him, she liked it." Alfred, can a have a minute to myself? to gather myself again," Gia asked.

Alfred nodded amd got up and entered the kitchen.

Bruce walked in. "Master Bruce Morning, I hope that you slept well." Alfred told him sending him a knowing look. "I slept fine Alfred, thanks." Bruce told him sending an annoyed look.

Bruce noticed Gia in the room watching them exchange conversation, he went over and took a chair ; then brought it close to her to sit beside her. "Hey Gianna, did you sleep ok?" he asked trying to be comforting but it came out sounding really awkward. Gia looked at him with such sad eyes and nodded at his question. Bruce's face deflated at seeing how sad she was, " Hey," he told her getting her attention; which make her look up once more.

"I know your sad, and it's ok to be it will take time to get used to her being gone, and knowing Lana she'll want you to move on, it just takes time." Bruce told her. "But I promise you one thing Tony Zucco will be found and your mom will have justice ok." Bruce said seriously with a scowl on his face at the just mention of zucco's name sent a bad taste in his mouth.

She looked at him once more at the promise he had made her. Until the question that had been nagging her since she woke up came back. "Thank you Mister Wayne, but can I ask you a question?" "Sure."

"Uh why am I at your house?" she asked him curiously. Bruce had gone silent at her question, the awkward feeling coming back. "Well you're here because…" he looked at Alfred for help, but he gave none; Bruce sighed and answered her, "Gianna has your mom ever mentioned me to you?" he asked in all seriousness. "Uh she has before, but I, as my mom always said, got lost in my thoughts." She replied sheepishly.

"Well have you ever wondered who your dad is?" he asked another question. "Yea sometimes, but I just thought he didn't want me so I just didn't worry." She told him sad sounding. Bruce's heart ached at hearing her say that; of course he would want her if only he had known. "Of course I'd want you if," He cut himself off. something in Gianna's eyes clicked when he said that, and she just stared at him; making Bruce feel uncomfortable of her staring. "Y-You're my dad, really?" she asked.

Bruce tried to search her face for any emotion, but her poker face was so fierce he couldn't detect any, (like father, like daughter)

He answered her back cautiously, "Yes I am."

Suddenly Bruce found himself on the floor; with a little twelve year old girl crying in his arms clinging to him like her life depended on hugging him. "Keep me safe," she whispered to him.


	3. Justice is served

3 months had passed since everything happened; Gianna officially became part of the Wayne family.

The funeral had a somber feel to it as the last good-byes were given; Gia felt so alone as her mother was placed in the ground to be laid to rest for all eternity. She got to say last good-byes to her traveling family because she had a feeling that they never see each other again, even Gordon showed up to pay respect.

Alfred had been helping Gia adjust to her new life style, which was going very well, plus he loved having a teenage girl to fuss over; except she didn't see very much of Bruce, who spent a lot of time looking for Zucco as Batman and Tony Zucco still wasn't found.

"No mom please, don't go up there! It's a trap, NO!"

Gianna woke up once again from one of the numerous nightmares she had developed; since her mother's funeral. Alfred rushed in as he always did to comfort her. He went around and sat on her bed then pulled her in his arms.

"It's alright Miss Gia it was just a dream, it's alright", Alfred shushed her to calm down. Gia calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at Alfred. "Thank you Alfred I'm fine now." She said as she climbed off his lap and back in the bed, Alfred tucked her back in and proceeded out of the room before turning around; "Goodnight Miss Gia, get some rest now." Alfred told her before leaving and closing the door after himself. Gianna stared at the door for a minute then lied down to try to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Alfred had ventured down stairs to the Bat cave; he walked up to the Bat computer and tapped into the communicator. Batman pinned a goon up against a brick wall by his shirt and got in his face growling. "Now, here's one more chance to tell me where Tony Zucco is hiding out at." Batman spoke in his intimidating, scary voice that made any criminal pee his pants; which I'm pretty sure the goon he's got is doing with the absolute look of fear on his face as he stared into the Batman's white eyes.

"I told you I don't know!" The goon told him his voice trembling the whole time, "You better not lie to me!" Bats growled in his face. "Honest! I don't know, please don't kill me!" The guy pleaded tears coming down his face also. Batman glared at him longer before finally throwing him down on the gravel.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it up at the building beside him, when it caught on it, it pulled him up to land on the roof. As Batman landed a beep sounded in his cowl. "What is it Alfred?", he asked into the communicator; "Well sir I just wanted to let you know that the young Miss woke from another nightmare, I took the liberty of comforting her but you do know as her father you should be the one to hold her and to let her know everything is ok." Alfred reprimanded him.

Bruce sighed in his mind at how right Alfred always is, "Alfred, I'm trying to find Zucco you know this is all for her." "Well sir some of that attention Tony Zucco gets a certain teen girl would just love to have some; please Master Bruce it's been 3 months you need to form a relationship with your daughter." Alfred said to him in a disappointed tone which Bruce hated so. Batman winced at the words the one who had been like a father to him scolded him for being a bad one to his daughter. Batman finally answered back to the old butler, "I'll be back in 2 hours Batman out." With that he cut off communication, Alfred sighed and traveled back up stairs.

The next day Gianna had been in the main den sitting against the couch drawing in her notebook, she heard the doorbell ring and looked up to see Alfred headed to the front door. She listened in to hear who was there, "Commissioner Gordon, hello sir please come in." Alfred greeted him. "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth is Mr. Wayne in?' "Yes, he's in is office; right this way." Alfred led him through until Gordon noticed Gia looking at him; he stopped to walk over to her; which made Alfred stop too.

"Hello Gianna, how are you? What are you drawing?" Gordon asked smiling down at her. "I'm fine, oh it's the Batman sign in a bunch of different colors." She answered looking down at her drawing. Gordon looked closer at the drawing and saw how she drew the symbol perfect. "Wow that's some talent you have there, well I have to go speak to your dad it's was nice to see you." Once again Gordon followed Alfred to Bruce office.

Gianna sat drawing for awhile until her curiosity got the better of her to find out what Gordon and Bruce were talking about, so she decided to eavesdrop on them. She crouched low outside of the door to Bruce's office to listen in on the convo. "So you're saying that…." "We've heard that Zucco is planning to skip town tonight, but our lead is still not promising." Gordon explained to Bruce. "I see." That was the last thing that Gianna ever wanted to hear, in her mind No they can't lose him they can't, but if Gordon can't find him then I will, mommy will have justice. She said in her head and creped away from the door.

Around midnight that night Gia got out of her bed dressed in a black hoodie with old jeans she used when painting, and old tennis shoes. She pulled her hair into a ballerina bun and placed the hood on her head. She traveled to her balcony doors to open stepped out on her balcony heading toward the railing; she looked to see how far the drop was and the distance to the tree, Gia climbed up on the railing and jumped to the tree branch using her expert acrobatics to land on the ground.

She looked at the Manor before running off the property. Gia made it to downtown Gotham; she stopped at the bus stop before stopping and putting her hands on her knees to regain her breath. The bus pulled up to let her on, "Hey little girl what are you doing out here by yourself, at midnight no less?" the bus driver questioned her. "I'm looking for someone, have you ever seen this man?" she asked him pulling out a newspaper pic of Tony Zucco; "Sorry kid, but no." He answered back. "Thanks." Gia went and sat down as the bus moved down the road.

The Bus stopped on the last stop down in the narrows; where she got off. "Are you sure you want to get off here it's a dangerous neighborhood." The bus driver gave her one last warning. "Yea I'm sure, but thanks." She told him as she got off. Gia went around the streets of the narrows, asking random people if they seen Tony Zucco; but all of them were the same answer no. (She's brave for a 13 year old) She went down an alley way passing by boarded up.

Gia stopped by the window and peeked through the parted parts of the wood to look in. There in the old broken down room was the one and only Tony Zucco packing a suitcase to skip town. She gasped and backed up stepping on a can; Gia froze and held her breath praying that he didn't hear her. "Who's there?" Zucco yelled going toward the window, she acted quickly and slipped away from the without a sound.

Tony went up to the window to look, but heard her footsteps running away; he took off out the room after the stranger. Gia got out in the open before being grabbed by her arms and lifted up off the ground. "Who are ya kid what are ya doing here!" He shouted at her while shaking her; "Let me go!" Gia shouted back.

Zucco listened to her voice for a sec when he recognized it, holding her still he took off her hood, Tony inspected her face when realization hit him of who she was, and "You're the dancer brat! You know I'm in a lot of trouble because of you, I've got the Batman on my tail; this is all your fault you know that!" Zucco shouted at her actually having the nerve to blame her.

Gia froze as he said it was her fault and had her head down before talking quietly, "What you say?" Tony demanded. "This is my fault, No, this is your Fault, ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed in his face; Zucco back his face up, but suddenly Gia head butted him catching him off guard; he lost his balance and dropped her making him fall down on the ground. All the anger she had built up toward him came out in a rush of adrenaline, Gia got up quickly and ran over to Zucco as he was getting up, she kicked him in the place no man should be kicked making him cry out in pain falling over again.

She started punching and kicking him as hard as she could, "This is all your fault! You took my mom away from me forever! You ruined my life! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOOU!" She screamed the whole time; for a little girl she sure could hit hard that it actually hurt. "Hey get off me brat!" Tony shouted as he pushed Gia off him roughly that she fell down. She landed with an "OOF". She looked up as Zucco came closer to her she started crawling back suddenly feeling scared.

"Now kid I might as well kill you too, to end this." He said grinning evilly at her as he got closer. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Gia making her heart stop. "Say hi to your mom for me brat." He said about to pulled the trigger when all of a sudden the gun was pulled out of his hand and he was punched in the face knocking him off his feet. Gia screamed at the sudden actions, she looked at who stopped Zucco from shooting her; a black figure stood, the street light shinning on him was the one and only Batman sending Tony Zucco a death glare known as the Daddybats glare a 100x times worse than his normal glare.

Tony Zucco was shaking visibly as he stared in horror at the Bat when he saw him crush the gun in his hands like it was nothing. "Batman" Gia said under her breath as she watched him get closer to Zucco. "No stay back! Get AWAY from me!" he yelled in fear. Batman went over to him and picked him up by his collar, "Zucco I've been looking for you, now you will be turned in and rot for the rest of your life in jail!" Batman growled out. "Before that you WILL apologize to this teenage girl for what you've done." Batman commanded him. 'There's no way Tony Zucco is sayin sorry!" Zucco spit out.

At those words Batman punched him again and twisted both his arms. "AAh!" Zucco cried out in pain, "You will say sorry to her now!" Batman demanded him again. "OWW, ok, ok". Tony finally agreed.

Batman brought him 3ft away in front of Gia and pushed him on his knees with both of his arms still twisted. "NOW!" Batman growled. "I-I'm sorry! Ok kid, I'm sorry I killed your ma!" He told her. Gia stared in amazement of what Batman did. "Good." Batman said and kneed Zucco in the back of the head, knocking him out. He handcuffed his wrist and ankles making sure he couldn't escape; right on queue police sirens were heard. Batman looked toward the sound, and looked toward Gianna staring at him in amazement. "Come on I'll take you home." He told her. He walked over to Gia which intimidated her some, but she for some reason she wasn't afraid of him. Batman gave a follow me sign and made his way toward the bat mobile. They reached the Bat cave an hour later, Batman got out and then lifted Gia out to place her on the floor. She looked around the cave in awe.

"Wow! Do you live here?!" Gia asked him. "No I work here." He answered back, a voice broke their convo. "Sir your back! Did you find..." Alfred was saying as he rushed out of the elevator. "Miss Gia your safe oh thank heavens!" Alfred said in relief as he hugged Gia to him. She got out of Alfred's hug to look at him, "Alfred you know Batman?" Gia asked confused. "You do too Miss, Sir." Alfred looked towards Batman. The Bat sighed and pulled down his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne himself.

Gia's face turned shocked as she looked at her father, who was none other then the Batman. "Bruce… your Batman?" She asked. Bruce nodded at her, "Gia's faced broke in to a wide grin, "Wow! This is amazing!" She replied. Bruce smiled softly at her reaction; Gia started talking quickly about how cool it was that he was Batman until Bruce shushed her. "Now Gianna you must promise to never tell anyone about this ok, or bad people would try to hurt me understand?" Bruce said in complete seriousness. Gia nodded, "I'll never tell a soul promise!" she held out her pinkie to him. Bruce looked down and grabbed her pinkie while smiling soft at her.

The next day

"The gang leader Tony Zucco has been caught after the manhunt that was put out on him; police say the Batman may have something to do with his capture. For now he is being sent to Black Gate prison where he will be held for life sentence for murder of Broadway star Lana Grayson. Thank you for tuning in I'm Vicki Vale for Gotham News.

The occupants of Wayne Manor watched the news. Alfred turned off the TV. and turned to Bruce, "Good work sir, now I do believe we all can sleep better at night knowing Tony Zucco is locked away for good." Alfred proclaimed. "Yea, Alfred I think we can." Bruce told him back. Bruce felt a light weight suddenly on his lap causing him to look down at Gia in his lap. He had a questioning look on his as she smiled at up at him then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

It surprised Bruce at first before he hugged back. He felt his shirt getting wet as Gia started crying in his chest, "T-Thank you Dad, thank you so much." Gia told him. Bruce was shocked she called him dad for the first time and it felt good to be called that. He hugged her tighter, "Of course my little bird." Bruce whispered in her ear. Gia lifted her face out of his chest to look at him, "Dad… I love you." She said smiling. Bruce smiled lovingly at her, "I love you too.' He said back hugging her again. Alfred watched the father and daughter with a smile on his face.

After awhile Gia fell asleep in his lap, Bruce called Alfred's name to gain his attention, "What is it Sir?" He asked. "I saw Gia hit Zucco, her speed and accuracy of her hits was impressive," He turned his head to Alfred "she has a lot of potential." Bruce told like he was in a trance. "Master Bruce you wouldn't!" Alfred warned him. "No, I just want to test her skill maybe even train her." Bruce told him in thought.


	4. Middle school is a drag

Gia was fast asleep in her bed peacefully, when Alfred had came in; "Miss Gia it's time rise and shine, it's your first day of school." Alfred said with enthusiasm even though he didn't want Gia to go to school, he liked having the chatty girl at home but she needed to make friends.

Gia groaned as the morning sun flittered through her purple room, "Ugh Alfred I don't want to get up!" she whined. "Well you have to; you don't want to be late on your first day." Gia gave an exasperated sigh and got up, she stretched then yawned. "Now you get ready while I go prepare breakfast, hurry hurry now young Miss." Alfred instructed as he left. Gia huffed, but got up to head toward her bathroom, first: she brushed her teeth ,then washed her faced. She left the bathroom to go over to her closet pondereing what she was going to wear.

She picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a shirt that says why do gymnastics when you can dance?, and her old low top converse.. Next was her long hair, she got out her straightener and strained her long black hair. she pulled her bangs to the side in a bobby pin.

She smiled adorably at her reflection and grabbed her Robin Ruth shoulder bag that said Gotham in neon letters all around it then proceeded down stairs.

"Morning Dad" Gia said as she saw Bruce already there sitting down looking at the paper. Bruce looked as he sat down, "Good Morning to you too." He replied, Bruce could tell how nervous she was for her first day. "So are you excited for school today?" he asked as Alfred set down pancakes in front of them, she shrugged at his question; "Come on cheer up you'll have fun." Bruce told her trying to make it sound exciting. But she just stayed quiet; he sighed and looked at her shirt. He smiled.

At Gotham Academy

"Well Mr. Wayne Gianna will enjoy it here at our school." The principal Mrs. Arnold said fake smile and all on her face, but when Bruce Wayne is at your school plus his kid is going there you'll do anything to make sure his kid likes it there. "Well thanks, Mrs. Arnold I hope she does." Bruce said back while giving his charming smile making the woman blush. "Well whenever you ready I'll take Gianna to her 2nd period class." "Thank you." "Well I'll be outside to let you two talk." She takes her leave from the office.

They waited until the door was closed that Gia's face melted with tears threatening spill out. "Hey none of that now." Bruce cooed at her gently as he got down to her level. Gia threw her arms around Bruce pleading to him not to leave, "Please Dad don't leave me here, what if no one talks to me, I'll be all alone." She cried out in his chest. "Hey of course everyone will love you, you're a great girl you'll make friends in no time." "Really?" she sniffed; "Really." He answered wiping her away tears. "Now I have to get to work while you go to school ok, I'm even picking you up today." "Really? Yay!" Gia exclaimed becoming cheerful again.

"Ready Gianna the principal asked as they came out of the office. Gia looked up at Bruce once more before nodding at the principal, "Good let's get to class then." She nooded at Gianna to follow her. her principal guided her to her new class, she turned her head as they walked to look at Bruce who stood there still smiling and waving; which caused Gia to wave back also. When they were out of sight his face dropped missing his little girl already.

Principal Arnold led Gia to a gymnasium. A teacher approached them with a smile. the teacher greeted them, "Good Morning Principal Arnold, and who is this lovely girl?" She asked sounding so kind. Gia smiled really shy at the teacher, but felt the eyes of all the kids in the gym staring at her.

"Well Miss Shaeffer I have a new student for you, this is Gianna Wayne, now I want everyone to make her feel welcomed ok." With that she took her leave. When she left Miss Shaeffer put her hand on Gia's shoulder facing her toward the kids who stared at her. Gia felt really shy with all the eyes on her, "Now everyone say Hi to Gianna." The room was silent for a sec until a random little boy shouted "You're cute!" making Gia blush slightly.

After that comment the class went into an uproar over her. "Now everyone settle down, Todd thank you for complimenting Gianna, now Gianna we will give you a set of gym clothes and a locker, then you can take your seat behind Mkaylee, please raise your hand Mkaylee."

A little brunette girl with green eyes raised her hand, smiling widely at Gia which she thought was kind of creepy. Gia got her gym clothes on and s locker and walked down the row of people sitting on the floor. Everyone was wispereing about her, the boys were whispering back and forth of how cute she was, in turn making her face heat up (they shouldn't even think girls are cute they're icky still, but Gia is an exception ;) ) while other little boys stared at her dreamily.

The girls on the other hand like three (including Amy) smiled at her; the other ones glared at her for all the attention she was getting, (why girlies be jealous).Gia finally got to her seat behind the girl known as Mkaylee and sat down, staring at the floor because the kids were still staring. "Now class let's get back to our what we are doing today, ok." Miss Shaffer said to gain everyone's attention, "Hi" someone whispered making Gia look up.

It was Amy, who was still smiling, "Hi, I'm Mkaylee Mays!' she whispered cheerfully. "You're the famous Bruce Wayne's daughter right?" "Yea" Gia answered.

Lunch Time and Gymnasium

Gia was the last to leave 4th period after the bell dismissed them, she walked nervously through the halls along with the other children rushing back and forth; until "Hey!" a bubbly voice said coming toward her, Gia stopped just in time for Mkaylee bounce right in her face. "Oh Mkaylee hi again." Gia said awkwardly. "Hey sit with me ok and I'll let you in the know about Gotham Academy kk!" Mkaylee said way to cheery "Ok." agreed. (I think she has her first friend )

Mkaylee was talking and talking as Gia and she walked to the cafeteria, "So basically the snotty, stuck up rich people's kids go here." Mkaylee said to Gia, who giggled lightly. While Gia giggled she bumped into someone; "Watch it!" the girl shouted, "I'm sorry, I di-." The blonde girl cut her off; "What are you?" she asked really rude. "Huh?" Gia was confused, "Did I stutter, what are you?" The blonde girl said like she was dumb. "Well I'm Gianna and I'm a girl like you not a thing." Gia told her in a smartish tone.

The blonde girl looked at her with a look that said I-know-you-did-not-just-speak-to-me-like-that look.

"Stefani back off ok Gianna is new ok." Mkaylee said getting in front of Gia. "Oh so your Wayne huh," the one called Stefani smirked, "Well Wayne you better watch yourself this is my school, got it!" she glared deadly at Gia before her and her little followers left also glaring at her. (Geez what's with these thirteen year olds, seriously girlies be jealous)

"Who was that?" Gia asked once they were out of earshot, "Her, she is Stefani Ramirez the mayor's little princess" Mkaylee said with disgust in her voice. "She thinks she owns the place, her nose is so far up her face you can see her pint sized brain." Gia full out laughed at that making Mkaylee laugh too. "Well she needs a reality check because the world doesn't revolve around her." Gia proclaimed.

Cafeteria

"Come on, my table is over there." Mkaylee looked at Gia. When they got to the table a boy was sitting there eating an apple, "Hey Jimmy!' Mkaylee told the boy who looked up at her, who in return waved. "So Jimmy say hi to Gianna." Mkaylee as always cheerfully told him. Jimmy looked at Gia and his eyes widened at the sight of her. It was like time stopped for him (you know how in shows when people see someone they like there's like sparkles around them and everything is in slow motion) "Hi, I'm Gianna, but call me Gia." She told Jimmy (who was still in his dream like state). He snapped out of it to say Hi back.

"Uh I'm uh uh J-Jimmy G-Gordon, n-nice t-to m-meet you G-Gia." He stuttered out a heavy blush on his face. Gia giggled at his stuttering, which he blushed even more if it was possible. "You know Gianna instead of calling you Gia I'll call you…" Amy got serious in thought, "G." Mkaylee said proudly at the nickname she came up with; but Gia just looked at her weird. But Jimmy just sat there staring at Gia in his own little Gianna world that formed in his head. (Really little boys at seven should not like girls but of course Gia is an exception)

During lunch more kids (mostly boys and some girls) came to talk to Gia.

After recess, Gia and Mkaylee were walking and laughing when an obnoxious annoying voice broke in.

"Well if it isn't the clumsy Air Head Heiress herself." None other than Stefani said really snotty; "Hey Stefani, I said back off leave her alone." Mkaylee defended Gia. "Oh be quiet Mays I wasn't talking to you." Stefani told Mkaylee in a matter of fact way. "What Air Head Heiress something caught your tongue, not gonna talk back." Stefani smirked taunting Gia. Stefani's little followers snickered at her actions; they started gathering a small crowd.

"No, nothing caught my tongue, but it looks like your face was stepped on seeing as though your nose is crooked liked a crow's beak." Gia smirked at her.

"This is ridiculous," Stefani commented.

"oh, you want ridiculous? Go look in a mirror hon," Gia responded

Stefani's face turned insulted at her comment, "How dare y-…" But Gia cut her off, "How dare I, how dare you; Stefani or should I say Step-on-me, since you think you can walk all over everyone, but you can't you don't own this school and you know what I'm not gonna put up with you because you're a waste of time and energy to focus on with your amateur insults." Gia was in her face the whole time sounding older then she was. They had a glare off with each other until Stefani crumpled under her glare (other wise her own bat glare) she huffed exasperated and stomped away with her little followers; but she stopped and turned around to Gia.

"Listen Wayne, you win this time, but now your public enemy number one on my list, you'll be sorry for disrespecting me!" with that Stefani left her little followers too.

"You'll be sorry for wearing that shirt, so last season," Gianna fought back.

The crowd of kids cheered and laughed as they left congratulating Gia. "Wow G no one has ever stood up to Stefani like that!" Mkaylee cheered hugging Gia. "You are amazing Gianna Wayne!" "Thanks, I guess." Gia sheepishly said. "You know I have a feeling we are going to be best friends!" Mkaylee declared. Gia smiled "Yea, I think so too."

Wayne enterprise

Bruce looked at the clock all day wishing for the time to go faster so he could go pick of his baby girl from school. He kept worrying about if she was having fun or made any friends, or getting picked on.

(I swear if any of those little snot nose punks messed with my princess they will get a rude visit from Batman!) Bruce thought, when a knock came sounded on his office door. "Come in." he called out; in walked Lucius Fox. "Well hello Lucius what brings you to my office?" Bruce asked usual smirk on his face. Lucius walked up to his desk dropping a file on it, "Well I brought the file you want on the Lex Corp technology." Lucius replied to his question lightly smiling, "Also I noticed you've been distracted all day, I guess you've turned into a father missing your child like crazy when separated." He chuckled at Bruce's face like he had be caught red handed.

"Well it had to happen at some point, it's just her first day of school and I'm a little worried that she's having a bad time." Bruce glanced at the clock again; "Well looking at the clock every 5 seconds is not helping you." Lucius chuckled again.

Gotham Academy: schools out

Gia stood out in front of the school looking around to see if she could see Bruce. A Lamborghini pulled up and none other then Bruce Wayne got out with sunglasses on, looking like the coolest guy ever. Her face broke into a smile, and she ran toward him, "Dad!" Gianna squealed; Bruce swung down to pick her up, he picked her and kissed her forehead, "So, did you enjoy your first day?" he asked. "Yea! I even made friends." Gia grinned, "Bye G!" Bruce saw a teen girl about the same age as Gia waving at them, who was walking with a teenage boy, and other kids waved by to Gia too. (Mostly boys which Bruce quirked his eyebrow at, plus some girls) "You seem to be pretty popular." Bruce smirked down at her.


	5. Robin's first

"Sir are you really sure about letting Miss Gia join you in this business, won't you reconsider." Alfred asked trying to get Bruce to reconsider on letting Gianna be his partner in crime fighting. Bruce was looking at the mask he held in his hand, "Alfred, I know where your coming from; and you know I would never want to put her danger, but she has the skill and the training as her father I trust her. I know you think I'm insane Alfred that's ok." Bruce chuckled slightly. Alfred sighed, "Sir, you make my hair white." He told Bruce before going to do some dusting.

Later that evening

"Gia come down here!" Bruce shouted from the staircase. Gia heard him calling her and huffed as she paused her video game. (Yes she's a gamer girl). She came to the staircase looking at Bruce waiting at the bottom, "Well come down here." He said; she came down to stand in front of Bruce. He made a follow me motion. She followed him to the clock, in the elevator, finally in the Bat cave. Gia followed him to a bench and stopped beside him; Bruce picked up the mask he had earlier and turned toward Gia again to down to her level. Gia looked at the mask in his hands, "Is that my mask?" she asked him; Bruce smiled slightly at her and nodded. A smile fell on her face, "Really your gonna let me be your partner, this is amazing!" Gia squealed with delight. "Ok, ok settle down," Bruce serious just like that.

"Now ,Gianna listen very carefully this business is not a game, every night going out in the streets of Gotham fighting crime is a life and death situation which is not and I mean not to be taken lightly, understand little girl?" Bruce's Batman voice coming out just a little. "I understand Dad" Gia told him back in the same amount of seriousness even deepening her voice a little. Bruce smirked, "Good, now giver me your hands."

He placed the mask in her hands then covered them with his hand that swallowed hers up once he covered them, "Now you will agree to the following: Gianna Alexandria Wayne, you will carry out your duty as a crime fighter for the greater good and only for the good reasons, only do what is necessary to your mission no matter the risk; you will Always follow my rules and I run this team so you will Always listen to me, you will NOT reveal your secret identity to ANYONE unless told so by me; Also to joining this team you will keep an all A average in all your classes, plus your duties as Gianna Wayne, if not I will drop you immediately; so do you still want to join me?" Bruce finished waiting for her answer.

Gia thought for a second at all his rules, she looked up at Bruce with fierceness in her eyes, "I agree Dad." Bruce stood back up inwardly proud of Gia's courage, "Well let's suit up for patrol." Her eyes widened at he said that, "I get to go with you?" "You won't if you stand there." Bruce went to a case and opened it pulling out a suit; he turned to her handing it off. "You mean this is mine suit!" She said in full on amazement; "Yea, it's made specialty for you." "Oh thank you Dad!" she told him hugging his leg.

Bruce and Gia went in the locker room to change when they came out Alfred stood waiting for them. "Well Miss you sure look heroic." Alfred told her. Both Bruce and her didn't have their mask/cowl on; "So Miss what does the "R" stands for?' he asked. Gia looked down not even realizing it was there. "Oh I don't know actually, Dad what does the big "R" mean?" she turned to Bruce who was the computer.

Bruce turned from the computer to look at them. "Well isn't Robin a nickname of yours?" Gia nodded, "Well that's your super identity it seemed to fit." She looked down in thought before smiling softly at her nickname her mom gave her, "I think it fits too."

"Now you remember all your training right, and where everything in your utility belt is?" "Yes Dad, I mean Batman." Bruce now Batman was checking Robin's belt making sure it was in order, "All right let's go." He said switching to Batman mode. They got into the bat mobile ready to depart, it roared to life as Batman turned it on about to drive off. "Bye Alfred!" Robin shouted before they pulled off.

The bat mobile had gotten into Gotham City, "Where are we going first!" she asked excitedly, "Well first we're going to what Gordon wants." Batman answered as he saw the bat signal in the sky. He pulled the car into a dark alley out of sight and both jumped out; Bats shot his grappling hook grabbing Robin as it pulled them to the roof of the building besides the police building. "Now I want you to stay in my cape until I tell you to come out alright." She nodded going in Bats cape to stand on his foot and wrapped her arms around his thigh; she felt him run and jump to next building without a sound even with her added weight, but she's so tiny so it worked.

Gordon stood by the bat signal waiting for the bat himself, "Gordon." The commissioner jumped at the sudden voice, he spun around to see the Dark Knight himself. "Batman please you're going to give me a heart attack one of these if you keep doing that." Batman just stood with his emotionless face staring at Gordon, "What did you need?" he asked him. "Well there's a drug trade off at pier 9 and I wanted you to control the situation, it's being ran by a low level drug lord I know you can handle it." Robin listened in boredom as Batman and the Commissioner talked, she got a sudden urge to sneeze, she tried to keep it in but it failed and she sneezed (Her sneeze is supposed to be adorable)

Robin froze as the convo stopped. "Was, was that you?" Gordon asked Batman who face stayed emotionless, unfortunately she sneezed again; "Ok what is that, who is that; Batman is there an enemy up here?" Gordon looked around cautiously." Bats smirked just slightly, "No Jim there isn't an enemy up here, but she is an ally." "What do you mean?" Gordon so confused asked. Batman opened his cape a little; "Robin you can come out now." Gordon eyes widened so much you'd think they would pop, he saw a teen girl in a crime fighting suit with her hair tied in a ponytail, she had to be no more then 12!

Robin looked down sheepish, "Sorry Batman I couldn't hold them in." she apologized. "Batman who is this?!" "Jim, this is my partner and daughter Robin." He told him. Gordon's inner mind (Batman has a daughter is that even possible plus what is she 12! This is child endangerment) Batman why do you have a twelve year old girl with you, your daughter no less, she shouldn't be here!" Gordon raged on Batman. "Hey, I'm not 12 I'm 13 plus I'm trained." Robin declared pouting cutely at him who Gordon had to emit the Batman has a real cute kid who could be the mother though?

"Trust me Jim she's had proper training and knows the danger, I would never bring her out without it." Batman stated. "Well you haven't let me down yet so I trust you, but please be careful, you know what's funny though my son came home from school telling me about the most perfect girl he has ever seen, and how pretty she was; come to find out my son is completely over head in heels over Bruce Wayne's daughter, now you have a daughter I mean of all the luck right." Robin's eyes widened and Batman scowled a little bit (protective daddy) "Come along Robin." Batman turned heading for the edge, "Bye Commish!" Robin smiled going after Batman before jumping she gave him a two finger salute and did a back flip off the edge, leaving Gordon watching in amazement.

Batman and Robin landed on the roof where the hand off was going to be. They crept toward the windows to see down inside, Batman saw about six thugs, four were armed and the other two weren't. Bats pulled her closer into his cape to explain the plan, "Robin here is what's going to happen; I want you to take the two thugs in the right corner and I'll handle the three in front of the door, got it." batman told her in his ever commanding tone. Rob nodded at him when truthfully in her mind that only taking on two thugs was making her look weak. "Now on three, 1, 2, 3," Batman jumped first so he could brake through the glass and attack first.

"It's the Bat!" one of them yelled, the three armed ready their guns to shoot, but Batman with excellent skill snatched each gun, then he punched one in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The next one he flipped over his back and pulled the thug down kneeing him in the back of the head, and the last thug tried to run, but Bats took out a batarang (think I spelled it wrong) to throw it at his thigh knocking the off his feet, the thug let out a high pitch yell in pain, Batman came over to him and smacked his head on the floor also knocking him out.

*With Robin

When Batman landed and started taking out the guys the two were going to help, "Hey it's Batman! We gotta help em." One said to the other. A playful and creepy laugh halted their movements, "What hell was that?" "I don know." Suddenly a little body landed on one guys shoulder using the force of her body to push him into the other thug, they both fell looking up to see who did it. They looked up to see a little girl smirking down at them, "What the hell a little girl?" they both said at them same time. "Yep, the name's Robin remember that." She stated proudly. Both thugs got up the grab her when she flipped out the way, then she jumped up and kicked one in the face launching off of him to kick the other in the neck finishing them off.

Robin stood smirking proud of herself, when a horrifying loud laugh caught her and Batman's attention. "Well it looks like my little trap worked huh Batsy." None other than the Joker came out of the shadows with Harley Quinn and a few of his goons along side them. (Damn it, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this!) Batman shouted in his head. "Awww Mistah J looks at the adorable little birdie he brought isn't she so cute!" Harley cooed; eyeing Robin. "Well Harley she is a cutie rootie, Bats I didn't know you could spawn off kids a bird no less a bird, what, didn't the mommy bird not want the egg?!" Joker laughed crazily, Robin felt fear engulf her just hearing him laugh, and she started to shake a little when Batman immediately came in front of her.

"Joker what is going on?" Batman demanded while growling, "Simple Bats I faked a drug hand off just to get your attention now you even brought me a present your birdie sidekick to carve up!" he explained laughing again. Robin gasped and felt Batman's grip on her tighten even more. "Now boys get em." Joker told his guys, Bats pushed Robin back with force to keep her out of reach of joker goons. She fell back on her butt watching Batman fight the clown goons when she was picked up by Harley, Bats took out the guys when out of nowhere he was stabbed; he grunted looking at Joker's smiling face He pulled out the knife laughing as Batman fell to his knees from the big knife wound

"Batsy you really should be more careful and pay attention." Joker laughed moving out of the way to show Harley holding Robin who was struggling in her arms to get out of her grasp. "Robin no, let go her of her NOW." Batman hissed out with so much hatred in his tone. "No can do Bats we're gonna let you watch as I carve and kill her." Joker always laughing, "Aw puddin do we have to kill her she such a cutie we could raise her ourselves." Harley suggested as she nuzzled Robin's cheek; "Tempting, but no can do Harley."

Robin whimpered while Joker got closer to her and looking at Batman pleading that he would get up to save her. Bats was out of it from the blood lost of the stab. "Please Batman help, Batman please!" Robin screamed when Joker sliced her shoulder open, Batman still wasn't responding to her; "Please Ba- Daddy save me!" She screamed. Joker stopped his "art" as he called it, "Did you hear her Daddy? Aren't you gonna save your baby Batman." Joker laughed so crazily when suddenly he was punched right in the nose making him fly back. Batman hit Harley too causing her to fall unconscious which got Robin free. The next thing she knew Batman was pounding Joker's face in, when he stopped "Well are you r-really gonna do it this time or just put me in a-another body c-cast?" Joker wheezed out still smiling, while his face looked deformed almost.

Batman glared the most intense glare ever at him before punching him once more to knock him out. He sighed sitting back on the concrete floor, when he turned to Robin who was curled in on herself clutching her shoulder to try making it stop stinging, she wanted cry so badly. Batman pressed something his glove before unsteadily getting up to walk over to Robin, bent down to pick her up very carefully and carried her out of the warehouse where the bat mobile stopped in front of them.

Batman got them both in then telling the car to drive home, he caught his before looking down at Robin curled in his lapped he looked at her shoulder and the guilt started coming through. At the bat cave Alfred stood waiting when the mobile he stopped he gasped at the sight of his two charges. "Oh my, what happened?!" he asked taking Robin from him he looked at her shoulder as the wound continued to her back. He walked over to the medical bay area while Bruce now followed. "It was Joker he made up a fake drug heist just for my attention." Bruce answered nothing but rage as he spoke.

Alfred shook his before getting to work on medical attention, he stitched Bruce first to make sure he didn't bleed anymore and also to comfort Gia who had the mask off. Ga whimpered and cried silently as Alfred stitched her shoulder, "I'm almost done Miss Gia please try to bear with me." Alfred asked sympathetically. Bruce held her hand as Alfred worked he felt all the rage he felt towards Joker and the guilt for what happened to his entire world. "There we go." Alfred announced as finished bandaging her shoulder; "Thanks Alfred." Gia told him sniffling.

Bruce's heart ached looking at her in such pain, "I can't do this, I can't let something like this happened again!" Bruce stood up suddenly ignoring his wound and the stares. "What, Dad please don't make me stop being Robin it was only the first night! It's not your fault the Joker was behind everything!" She pleaded with him, tears threatening to start again. "Gianna you don't understand it kill me to see you hurt especially that he caused it and I can't risk it again." "Dad one time doesn't mean you quit, I know you don't want me to get hurt, but I won't always as I get older I'll be better!" Gia declared sounding older then she was already.

. They had a stare off until Bruce gave up saying that he'd give one more chance.

Bruce lay in bed not able to sleep, but that night's events kept going through his head; until his door opened and he looked seeing Gia's tall slender outline. "Dad?" she whispered, Bruce sat up using his elbows, "Come in Gia." He answered. She came up to the bed and Bruce turned on the light to see her. She looked scared. "What's the matter Gia?" "I can't sleep the Joker keeps popping up every time I close my eyes." She started whimpering. "Come here," he told her gently, which she climbed up on him and laid her head on his chest; "Gia everything is alright Joker is in prison and will NEVER hurt as long as I'm here." Bruce soothed her. She was wrapped in his arms and the covers being lulled to sleep as Bruce combed his fingers in her hair.


	6. Can I keep it? (puppy)

Gotham Academy

Mkaylee bounced up to Gia bear hugging her, "G!" she squealed in her ear. Gianna pulled her off from how loud she squealed in her ear, "Gee, Mkaylee we just saw each other." "I know, but I'm always happy to see my G!" she said way to cheerful. "So are you really walking home by yourself." "Yea Alfred's running late so he'll be home when I get there." "Well be careful G, bad people like cuties like you." Mkaylee told her seriously. Gia laughed at her face expression. "Don't worry KayKay I'll be fine trust me." She told Mkaylee giving her, her famous smirk.

Luckily the school wasn't far from the Manor; Gia was by walking past an alley way when a cry caught her ears. She stopped and heard the cry again; she backed up in front of the alley looking to see if she saw anything or one. "Hello is anyone there?" she called in alley way. The same cry came again, but sounded more like whimpering coming from where the huge trash can was, she walked toward it cautiously, but the sound came from beside the can on the ground covered by newspaper.

She carefully removed the newspaper to reveal a little black puppy. Her eyes widened, it was so small and cute, but he was shaking from the cold; "Oh my gosh you're so cute!" she squealed at the puppy, it got scared and cowered back. "It's ok I won't hurt you pup, hmm you look like a Great Dane puppy!"

She tired to pick him up, but he went to bite at her making her pull her hands back, she stepped back to think about how to get it to trust her.

A brilliant thought came to mind, Gia took her lunch box from her bag and pulled out the turkey sandwich she didn't finish and tore a piece of turkey off. She crouched down in front of it which made the pup back up again. "Here try it, it tastes reallly good." She coaxed the pup; it sniffed the meat in her hand before hesitantly taking it. It ate the turkey like it was starving. "See good isn't it?" she smiled at it.

Gia fed the rest of the turkey to the pup, it sniffed to see if she had any more, she pet it gently on the head and the pup melted in her hand just at the caring touch. It lay on its back for a belly rub, which she gladly gave him, " and you're the cutest dog ever." She cooed at him. "You know what I'll bring you home!" she exclaimed to him, but he just looked at her not understanding.

Gia pulled out her gym shirt and carefully picked up the pup and wrapped him in it. She cuddled him to her chest, "There all warm now." The puppy snuggled in her arms and fell asleep.

Wayne Manor

Alfred had just finished putting away groceries when the young Miss of the house came bounding in the kitchen. "Hello Miss Wayne how was your." Alfred stopped mid-sentence to look at the pup in her arms. "Look Alfred I found a Great Dane puppy!" she told him excitedly, "Isn't he just the cutest!?" "Well he is quiet a cute one, but why do you have him Miss Gia?' Alfred asked. "I found him in an alley way I passed and and he was crying and shaking, so I gave him the turkey from my left over sandwich and he let me pick him up do you think we could keep him Alfred?" she told and asked him in one breath.

Actually Alfred really thought the pup was very cute and would gladly let her keep him seeing as she was so happy about it, plus he liked to see Gia happy. "Well Miss I would gladly say yes to keeping him, but I'm not the one you should ask." She pouted at the thought of asking Bruce because he would most likely say no.

"Oh come on Alfred can you ask him?" she pleaded giving him the eyes, Alfred tried hard to resist, "I'm sorry Miss, but if you want this puppy you must ask permission from your father." She huffed and agreed to asking Bruce, "Before you do that why don't we give this pup a bath, he is filthy I'm sure." Alfred went and got rubber gloves, soap, and a towel. They took him to a rarely used bathroom, Alfred ran the water to warm it and luckily the pup let them wash him without resistance.

Watchtower

Batman was currently in the weapons room upgrading some weapons when the Flash appeared. "Hey Bats you've got an incoming message from the Bat cave. Batman stopped what he was doing immediately of course thinking that something horrible happened to Gia or Alfred. He got to the monitor womb walking up to the big computer. "Batman here." He answered, "Hi Dad!" Gia's smiling face appeared on the screen. Batman looked at her, "Gia why are you on the Bat computer?' he asked.

"Does there have to be a reason why to call my loving awesome dad?" Gia asked smiling in an angleish matter.

"What did you do?" Bruce asked seriously

"Well I wanted to ask you something super important, but you have to promise me you won't say no right away?" He sighed, but promised. "Ok on my way home I pasted an alley way and I heard crying and it turns out to be a puppy and-." "Get to the point." Batman cut her off. "Well can I keep him please Dad?" she picked up the pup showing him to the Dark knight. Batman's eyes narrowed at the dog being in the Bat cave, actually the thing shouldn't even be in his house.

"No-" "You promised not to say no right away". Batman glared at her. "Gianna Alexandria Wayne do you have any understanding how much work a pet is, and besides dogs are messy, needy creatures, also it's a puppy at that meaning even more mess, I do Not want that thing in my house!" Batman growled out his little rant. Gia's eyes widened and Batman noticed, "Dad the dog has feelings to," Gia said in a sarcastic tone." "Gia don't,"he said pleading sounding. "Y-You haven't e-even seen h-him," she picked up the pup to show him, it lifted up its head and licked her chin as a few obviously fake tears fell, "H-He's a Great D-Dane male pup, he was all a-alone." She full on puppy dog faced him now..

Batman now felt really bad about saying no to his babygirl, but a dog, it wasn't happeneing, I mean he wanted to beat himself up at how much of a jerk he was being. "Geez Bats you cant say no to that face, come on at least consider it; hey it's a real cute pup." He turned at the sound of the Flash's voice and turned around to see the Flash, Superman, and Wonder woman. All three started to hound on the Dark Knight about letting Gia keep the little pup. "Please Dad, look at his widdle face." Gia said in a sad baby tone showing him the pup's adorable face.

The three heroes behind him awed at the pup, Batman sighed knowing he was defeated. "Fine, he can stay on one condition you are responsible for him at all cost and nothing better not be destroyed when I get back understand?" "Yes Dad! Thank you so much I promise to take care of him, well bye Dad love you! thanks you guys!" And the screen went blank. "Well Batman I think your starting to turn soft and cute kid." Superman teased, "Shut up Boy Scout." Batman said and stormed off, he had a feeling he'd regret this.

"Alfred he said yes!" Gia exclaimed running to Alfred. "Well Miss I'm happy to hear that, now what shall you call him?" She thought for a moment, "I'll call him Ace, it's perfect!" she nuzzled him head.

Later on Batman came back turning into Bruce; he came up to the den where the clock was to see Gia on the floor with the pup he saw earlier. "Dad you're back!" she hugged him. "Look at this Ace is such a smart puppy, just watch." She told him as Bruce sat down, he let the name Ace sink in, it had a good ring to it. "Ok Ace ready?" she held a pic of the joker out in front of her to show the pup and suddenly the cutie turned vicious looking at it and barking at the pic. Bruce was surprised by this, next she held out a pic of her and he turned sweet again barking happily.

Next a pic of Two-Face and he turned vicious again, she switched to a pic of Bruce, he turned back sweet and finally Batman, but the pup stared quizzically at the photo before barking happily. "See he knows bad people from good people!" She told Bruce really proud. (Hmm maybe this dog isn't a bad idea, with the right training he'll be the perfect protect dog for Gia, also he's a Great Dane) Bruce thought in his head.

He smiled and placed a hand on Ace's head rubbing it, "Welcome to the family Ace."


	7. Teenage dream

Wally West aka. Kid Flash was walking down the one of the many halls of the Watchtower, with his uncle the Flash himself. "Wow, uncleBarryIcan'tbelieveIgettomeettheoneandonlyrobinBoywonder!" Wally said to his uncle excitedly, but all his words ran together. "Whoa kid slow down, I can barley understand you." Flash laughed at his nephew, then what Wally said sunk in. "Hey Walster did you say Boy wonder?" "Yea, why?" "Well don't you that Robin is a girl?"

Wally stopped walking to face his uncle; his face was in complete shock! "What do you mean Robin's a girl?!" he exclaimed. "It's simple; her hair is always up, so she looks like a guy." Flash explained. Wally felt really dumb. Flash took him to the lounge area where some other heroes were hanging out. He introduced Wally to the other heroes; Kid Flash happily introduced himself to the other heroes. He scanned around the room when his eyes fell upon the Batman, who walked in with Robin herself.

Wally pulled his goggles up on his head to get a better look at the Girl Wonder, Flash noticed his gaze on the two and he smiled, "Come on Wally let's go introduce you." Wally snapped out of his trance of staring at Robin; to look at his uncle. Flash pulled him over even though Wally was protesting too, as they got closer; Wally's face got hotter. "Hey Bats, Robin meet my protégé and nephew Kid Flash!" Flash stated proudly.

Batman simply nodded, Wally stared in awe at the sight of the great Dark Knight Protector of Gotham.

"Well why don't you and Robin get to know each other." Flash edged him towards her; Batman glared at his actions, but allowed it. The 2 mentors left the teens alone, Kid Flash turned back to her to see her smiling at him; his face heated up and he stuttered trying to talk. "Uh um I-I'm-" "Kid Flash aka. Wally West of Central City about 2 months ago became the protégé of the Flash who is also your uncle by marriage from your Aunt Iris." Wally's mouth hung in shock at all the info she knew on him.

"How do you know so much about me?" he asked puzzled, "When you work with Batman you know who everyone is." She answered smirking. Robin looked around at the other heroes and took Wally's hand to sneak out of the room, Wally's face broke into a full on blush. Robin brought him to one of the many windows that displayed the vast space in front of them, "Wow, space is so big!" he said amazed; Robin giggled at his face. Wally looked at her as she giggled, but looked away because of the blush coming on his face since he liked the sound of her laugh.

They sat down when Robin turned to sit in front of him, "So how did you get your powers?" she tilted her head a little to the side. Wally's face heated up a little at the cute look; "Well I redid the experiment that gave my uncle Barry his powers." "Whoa, that's a brave move KF." "KF?" "Yea, it's a lot easier to say then saying Kid Flash all the time." Robin stated obviously.

"Well it's a cool nickname." Kid stated looking down and blushing. Robin quirked her eyebrow, because ever since the 2 got there Kid Flash's face kept turning red like part of his costume, "Hey KF why does your face keep turning red? Are you sick or something?" Robin asked him getting in his face. KF's face got even redder and he looked down once again, "W-Well it's uh uh you see well…" he kept stammering unable to form words. KF gave up on words and sped off in a blink of an eye, Robin looked around confused of his sudden disappearance.

Kid Flash ran unable to stop because he was still learning to control his powers, he slammed into a wall; he fell back on his back little stars were floating around his head. "Oww." He moaned rubbing his head, "Stupid Wall!" he yelled kicking it; which was not a good idea, he clutched his foot that was hurt and started jumping up and down howling in pain. "Geez Wally, get yourself together she's just a teenage girl, what she's 13 and your 12, good Wally; but I get a funny feeling in my stomach being around her and why does my heart race, guess it's a speedster thing." Wally sighed releasing the breath he was holding. "Well Walster I believe that's called love that you're feeling in your stomach." KF spun around to see his uncle, Green Arrow, and Hal Jordan, all were smirking at him.

(Did I just say that out loud!) Wally yelled in his head. "And yes, you did say all that out loud." Green Arrow spoke up. Flash sped up and picked up Wally hugging him, "I can't believe my little Wally has first Love! The Girl Wonder no less!" Flash gushed. "U-Uncle Barry can't breath." "Oh, sorry." Flash let him go. Wally jumped up; he balled his fist, "I don't LOVE HER! Plus she's a 13 year old and I'm 12!" Wally yelled at them, his cheeks were red as tomatoes and he huffed an puffed; while the three heroes cowered back from his outburst.

"Geez kid, we didn't mean to offend you, but we're just stating the obvious." Hal told him, "Well you're all wrong ok!" Wally huffed crossing his arms. "Look Wally it doesn't matter who the person is you can't help who you fall in love with and so what she's 13 and your 12 it doesn't matter, the 4 month age difference doesn't matter, besides your turning thirteen in three days." Green Arrow explained kneeling by KF as he had his hand on his shoulder. The other 2 just stood back and nodded, KF looked down and thought for a moment and sighed, he looked back up; "Fine I guess I like her just a little." He looked around embarrassed. "Good, because your teenage dream is in the lounge wondering where you ran off too." Hal spoke up. KF's face burned red while the other 3 laughed.

Robin was in the lounge area looking out the window at the different planets. When she heard the voices of the Flash, Green Arrow, and Hal Jordan come in with KF. She smiled and jumped from her chair running up to them, "Hey KF! There you are, why did you run off?" she asked. KF had to stop himself from blushing, "Oh I really had to ask uncle Barry something, so I'm sorry for leaving you hanging." He rubbed his necked sheepishly; Robin thought about what he said even though it didn't sound very convincing, she went with it anyway.

She smiled, "Well ok, ooh come on I wanna show you this view." She said pulling his hand, which gave him another tomato face. The 3 heroes went to sit down chuckling at the kids' actions, "what's going on?' Black Canary asked as she sat on Ollie's lap. "Well Wally seems to have his first love and her name is Robin." Hal answered. "Yep they grow up so fast." Flash faked cried. "Really Kid Flash has a crush on Robin?" Hawkgirl piped up, "Yea the kid can't stop blushing, good thing he's a speedster so she won't notice it." Ollie chuckled.

"I see them dating when Wally turns thirteen." Black Canary declared. "Pfft, Yea like DaddyBats would let that happened, could you imagine if those two got married, I would be rich!" Flash exclaimed. "Well stranger things have happened maybe Bruce might let him date his daughter, but they're hitting it off well." Hawkgirl said. They all continued to watch the teens talk and laugh with each other becoming friends already.

"Walster it's time to go!" Flash called to his nephew, Robin and Kid Flash whinnied not wanting to say good-bye yet. "Aww uncle Barry do we have to leave now, Rob was just about to tell me what video games she has; can you believe it she plays video games I mean zombie ones, girls don't like that!" Wally told his uncle excitedly. Flash smiled at him, "Well she's a cool girl then huh?" "Uh yea the coolest!" his expression made Flash laugh. "Hey KF." Kid turned around to Robin, "Batman said that on Saturday you could come over to play some video games with me if it's ok?" Robin asked a little shy, KF looked up at his uncle, "Can I?" "Flash looked shocked at a very disgruntled Batman and smirked; "We'll ask your parents, but I'm sure they'll say yes." "Yes!" KF exclaimed.

"I'll see you on Saturday Wally." She told him as she gave him a hug; Wally's face turned tomato red making Batman notice and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Flash smiled at Bats giving him a knowing look. "Well we gotta go see ya little Robin." Flash rubbed her head. Robin smiled up at him before stopping Wally again, "Oh you have to know my name though, since Batman is being generous and letting me tell you." She pulled off the mask showing magnificent dark chocolate brown eyes eyes, making Wally's eyes widen like saucers. "My name is Gianna aka. Gia." She stated proudly. KF had his mouth gaped just staring until a "Whoa." Escaped. Gia giggled, "You know Wally West I have a feeling we'll be Best Friends." and like that Kid Flash aka. Wally West was hooked to the Girl Wonder.


	8. Day with a teenage dream

Wally West was bouncing excitedly in his uncle's living room waiting for his best friend (or teenage dream as his uncle calls her) Gianna Wayne. Bruce had business in Central City, so it took convincing from Gia, Barry, and Alfred to let Gia spend the day with Wally. He jumped up off the couch when the doorbell rung and he raced to answer it. Barry got there just in time to answer the door with him.

Barry opened the door to reveal Bruce and Gianna Wayne. "Hey Bruce old pal, and hey Gia bird how's it going?!" Barry replied cheerfully. Bruce gave him an exasperated look, but said hi back; "Hey Uncle Barry, everything's fine!" Gia replied cheerfully back. "Gia!" Wally cried happily, he ran and pulled her into a hug picking her up off the ground; she giggled at the actions replying back, "Hey Wally!"

Wally spun them around before putting Gia back on her feet and then started talking to her rapidly. Bruce and Barry watched them interact, Barry smiled while Bruce stared almost jealous at the boy trying to steal his baby girl (maybe he's overreacting a bit) Bruce turned back to Barry handing him Gia's bag. "This has extra clothes and nightclothes if I get back late, if so bed time is 9." "I know Brucie this isn't the first I've ever babysat the birdie." Barry told him. "I know, but I still don't trust you."

"Oh Bruce even after all these years you still don't trust anyone." "Yeah and that's how it will stay, your lucky I even agreed to this." Bruce smirked slightly. Barry chuckled lightly, "Yeah, or even your daughter having a guy best friend." Bruce's eyes narrowed at that comment. "I don't approve of it either, but I hope I don't regret it." Barry looked at him confused; Bruce looked down at his watch realizing the time. "I have to go, Barry you better not let anything happened to my daughter." He gave the Flash a daddybat glare which he cowered under.

"Gia." Bruce called to her, she ran up to Bruce hugging him. "Dad are you leaving now?" she looked up at him, "Yes, I have to go; I'll be back later ok. Make sure you behave yourself." He said the last part sternly. She pouted slightly, but grinned at him, "Ok, bye bye Dad!" Bruce picked her up to hug her. "Love you baby bird." He whispered in her ear. "Love you too Dad!" she whispered happily back.

Bruce went off to his meeting, and Barry left the kids to themselves for awhile. Wally pulled Gia over to the couch; he climbed up and then helped her climb on the couch. "Gia I can't believe we actually get to hang out together!" Wally threw his hands up happily. "Yeah me too! What are we gonna do?" she tilted her head to the side cutely. Wally's familiar feeling of butterflies started to creep up, but he got the feelings under control.

"Oh, oh there's this new arcade that was built and it has a laser tag part too!"

"Can we go?"

"Let's ask Uncle Barry." Wally got off the couch, and lifted Gia off too. "Wally put me down!" She giggled as he bounced walked to find Barry. "Hey, Uncle Barry can we go to the new arcade?" Wally asked still carrying Gia. Barry smiled instantly replying, "Sure kid that's a perfect idea!"

In a flash (HAHA!) he scooped them both up heading out to his car.

Arcade: Laser Tag

"Ok this is Mass Effect Laser Tag (Cool game) you go against each other as the humans or aliens, who will be which side?" The instructor explained and asked.

Gia jumped up and down saying, "Let's do me vs. you two!" the speedsters looked at each other before smirking evilly. "Ok Gia bird, we'll be the humans and you be the alien." Barry said.

"Aw, I wanted to be an alien!" Wally whinnied. "But Walster you'll be evil if you're the alien, and plus Gia fits the part." Flash stated. "Hey! Whatcha implying Barry?" Gia asked crossing her little arms, but Barry only laughed rubbing her head. "Ok let's do this!" Wally yelled after getting their gear.

It has been 15 minutes, and Barry and Wally still hadn't seen Gia once. "Man I'm dumb she's a bat and it's dark in here; I don't think we're gonna be very lucky Walls." Barry face palmed.

Gia was perched on a beam, watching them look around for her; she gave her signature cackle. Her laughs scared both speedsters making them jump and scream like girls. They picked up their laser guns looking for her, "Gia w-where are you?" Wally called. In the dark she flipped landing right behind them without a sound, the next thing they knew their vests were blinking.

"What! Come on not fair dude!" Wally ranted. She laughed saying, "Don't hate me cause I'm good." And skipped off. "Well congrats Gianna you are the winner." The instructor said as he gave her a newspaper picture with her in the full splitz holding up her hands in a rock and roll sign(Gia loves rock and roll by avril lavigne), and the headline read, "Alien Destroys World!"

They head off to play some more games, until one that looked amazing to Gia. There was a dance off. Gia ran up and signedherself in. The battle began. Supergirl came on. Gia was introduced to her opponent. it was some nerdy chick who apparently thought she had it. Gia let her go first to see what she had. The girl did some moves that Gia wasn't even sure was dance. When the chorus came on , Gia took center stage. Her turns were amazing, her leaps naied it. She even added some booty pops and flips. Things were getting heavy. The music stopped and the man running it awarded Gia the winner. Gia hadn't realized a crowd had formed around them, it must have been the rush of performing. the crowd cheered for Gia. She smilled and bowed. Then she remembered, she promised herself she wouldn't do dance again. She felt so guilty but kept her smile. she shook off the feeling of guilt.

"Ok guys how about we grab some pizza and head home?" Barry asked as they left the arcade, "Yeah." The kids replied. So some pizza meant 21, 11 for Barry, 5 for Wally, and 5 for Gia. They sat back in Barry's den watching "SpongeBob Squarepants" (LOVE them)

"How do they manage to drown underwater?." Barry said with a mouth full of pizza. After the pizza the teens got a shower, Wally went first, then Gia. Wally was dressed in Flash pajamas, a white t-shirt with a flash sign on the front and long pants with flash symbols on them, and Gia had Batman ones, a fitted purple batman symbol shirt and booty shorts with a batman symbol on the butt(lol I couldn't resist) because she loves her Daddy! Barry couldn't help,but laugh. Gia went inti the bathroom and put her hair up in a dancers doughnut while Wally watched intently.

"Ok guys 30 more minutes then its nighty night." Barry said before leaving the room dubbed as Wally's in his and Iris's house. "What do ya wanna do Wally?" Gia asked expectantly. Wally was quiet for a few seconds, "Uuh Gia, I uh I um have s-somethin I w-wanna give you." Wally looked down as he said this sounding so shy. She tilted her head, "What is it Wally?"

She saw the mad blush on his as he shuffled toward his drawer, and fished around for something; when he pulled out a little box. He shyly and hesitantly came to stand in front of her, holding out the box. She looked at it quizzically, then he talked, "Open it." he told her. She took the little box out of his hand and held it before carefully opening it.

Her eyes widened at what was inside, there were two bracelets. Wally picked them up, and his face was even redder if that was possible. "T-There f-f-friendship bracelets." He took one bracelet and put it on his wrist, then took the other and put it on her wrist. She looked at it and it was a charm bracelet; it had a dancers shoe, a rock and roll sign, music note, drama happy face, and a little purple heart that said, "Wally's BFFL G" in green letters.

"Wally where'd you get these?" she asked in shock.

"An antique store, but I added the hearts see mine." He said, then showed her his that had a lighting bolt, sneaker, game controller, ice ream, people holding hands, and a green heart that said, "Gia's BFFL W" in purple letters.

"So do you like it?' he asked. Gia looked up at him, and suddenly smiled a light blush on her face too. She hugged Wally making his stomach jump with butterflies. "Thank you Wally, you're the best friend ever!" she said in his chest. Gia got on her tip toes giving Wally a cheek kiss. (a little cheek action)

His whole face burned a blood red before he fainted, "Wally are you ok?"

"So there wasn't any trouble?" "Nope, no trouble at all Bats." Bruce walked behind Barry to Wally's room. It was almost midnight when Bruce arrived. When they entered the cutest sight was beheld them. Wally and Gia were hugging with his chin on her head, and she snuggled his chest. Bruce carefully detached them, so that he didn't wake her.

"Well Barry Thanks for watching her." Bruce said; "No prob anytime Brucie." Barry chuckled. "I better get back to Gotham, because Alfred will already be mad that she's out this late." "Ooh good luck with that!"

Bruce situated her in the back seat, but noticed her bracelet; he picked up her wrist to look. He smiled softly at it, "Well at least I know Wally is a true friend." He said


	9. YJ first mission

"Batman I think its dead." Robin stated as she looked at the supposedly dead possum. "It's just playing possum." Batman told her, not even taking his eyes off the micro- generator he was programming. The possum jumped on its feet and hissed at Robin, who in return gasped and jumped back. "There it is." Batman replied. (I really wanted to place Batman and Robin in that Geico commercial XD)

The possum ran off hissing one more time at Robin, "Well I guess my help wasn't needed." Robin spoke.

July 4th: Gotham Park

Happy families were laughing, cooking, and enjoying their holiday. Unfortunately it turned ugly when Mister Freeze turned up. "Enjoy family time." He shot his freeze ray and froze a small family; "My family has other plans." He was about to shoot his freeze ray again when a birdarang hit him out of nowhere. "Batman must you interrupt everything?" he asked turning around, but no one was there. Then ominous laughter sounded around Mr. Freeze.

He looked around when Robin landed on his helmet, and used him as a back board. She threw two birdarangs to crack the hemelt, "Girl Wonder the bat sent you to send me to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed." "Yeah whatever, but I'm kinda in a hurry." She said impatiently.

"Kids, always in a hurry." Mr. Freeze said as he readied his ray again. "Not talking to you Ice cone." She told him getting annoyed. A shadow appeared overhead, and Mr. Freeze looked up just in time for Batman to punch him out. WHABAM!

Hall of Justice

"Man! I told you we'd be the last ones here!" Kid Flash exclaimed to Flash. Robin snickered, and Kid sent her a playful smirk, "Are you ready to enter the Hall of Justice?" GA asked; "Born ready." Speedy answered him. The sidekicks and mentors walked toward the hall, with the flashes of cameras and people cheering for them. "Wow all four sidekicks together in one place-""Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speed scolded cutting off Kid. "Sorry, it's just so overwhelming." Kid finished saying, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed; why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin complained.

"Oh, maybe that's why." She answered her own question; the site of the gold Justice League statues was whelming. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were there to greet them all. "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy welcome, you all now have full access to the Hall of Justice." They followed Manhunter in.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash told them as they entered the library. Aqualad sat in a chair, Kid Flash sat in a chair, and Robin took a place on his lap; which left a seat for Roy. The leaguers came together as zeta scanned them all, when Roy butted in, "That's it? You're just gonna leave us here?" He asked getting mad.

"You've made it really far, not just anyone can get in here." Green Arrow answered. "Just like them?!" Roy shouted pointing at the tourist; "Now all of you are just going to go up to your Wacthtower, while we sit here like the s-sidekicks you're treating us as!" Roy blew up on GA. "Listen son, you will get your time, now stand down." Aquaman came up by GA.

"I'm not your son; I'm not even his son." Roy gestured to GA. Speedy turned around to the other young heroes, "Are you guys just going to sit here and take this or are you going to stick up for your independence?" he questioned them. The three looked at each other not answering him, "Really? And I thought you guys were heroes, but your not ready; I quit." He threw down his hat, and walked out.

Robin jumped off Kid's lap, and tried to call out to Roy, "Roy! Don't do this!" she pleaded to him. Roy stopped for a brief second to answer her, "Sorry Robin, but I can't do this." With that he left.

"Superman to the Justice League, there's a fire at Cadmus." Superman appeared on the huge computer, "Cadmus, I've always had suspicions about them." Batman started saying, "Zantanna to Justice League, the sun is being taken out!" Zantanna exclaimed. "Superman?" "It's a small fire local authorities can handle it." Superman replied.

"All leaguers rendezvous at Zantanna's coordinates." Batman buzzed in. The screen went out and the mentors tuned toward their protégés. "Stay put." Batman commanded, "What! Why?" Robin exclaimed. "You're not ready-""What do you mean not ready?" Kid cut off Flash; "I mean not ready to work on this team." He gestured to the league. "For now stay put." Batman narrowed his eyes at them, mostly Robin.

The league left them alone. "Can you believe this? They're treating us like sidekicks." Kid deflated. "My king, I can't believe he doesn't trust me." Kaldur sulked to himself; "Maybe we should have left with Speedy." Robin stated. She was hurt like they were too. Her father didn't even trust her after all these years of being by his side.

"What's project Cadmus?" Kaldur asked, "Don't know, but I can find out." Robin stated mischievously. She went over to the huge computer with the other two behind her, she typed in some keys, but access was denied. "We'll see about that." The screen suddenly had a whole bunch of numbers displayed on it. "Whoa babe, how are you doing that?" Kid asked amazed; "Easy same system as the batcave. And there, Project Cadmus Genetics lab, that's all it says. If Batman is suspicious then maybe we should check it out."

"They said stay put." Kaldur stated, "For the sun mission." Robin corrected. Kid put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you going? If you go I'll go." They turned back to Kaldur smiling.

"So just like that, we're a team." Kaldur said, "Yep, we didn't come for a play date." Robin stated.

"Help would have been very much appreciated." Aqualad said to Robin and Kid. "You had it under control water boy." Robin joked with him; Aqualad sighed and walked out the office room they were in, but a shadow disappeared into an elevator. "Um aren't all of the elevators turned off?" He asked as Rob and Kid came next to him; "They should be." Robin pulled up the layout of the building on her wrist computer, "Or they have an emergency elevator."

Aqualad used his strength to pull the elevator doors open; they looked down to see the dark abyss of the elevator shaft. Robin shot her grapple at the top, and jumped down until she came to a stop. "Huh, I'm at the end of my rope, literally." She swung herself on the ledge to hack the doors to open, while Aqualad and Kid came down the rope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Thanks for being a team player Rob!" KF said sarcastically; "I could've sworn you were behind me." She replied. She hacked the elevator to open, KF and she got in and Aqualad made it just in time before the genomes attacked. "We're going down?" Kaldur asked, "Yeah out is up." Kid said; "That's where project Kr is." She told them. "This has gone too far." Kaldur said worried; the elevator binged opened and Robin got off. 'Well, we are here." Kid said before following the Girl Wonder, but Kaldur merely sighed.

"Which way?" Kaldur said out loud, "Yeah, creepy hallway one or two?" Robin spoke. "HALT", a voice shouted behind them; a genome looking man used telekinesis and threw canisters at them. The three of them dodged and Robin threw a censer bomb at him, "They're heading for project Kr." The genome man said to Guardian.

Inside Project Kr

"I disabled the door." Robin stated, "We're trapped." Kaldur then said. "Guys look." Kid said to them, they turned to see a teenage boy who looked like Superman. "Big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton, clone maybe?" Kid asked, "Robin hack." Aqualad told her. She snapped out of her trance and started the hacking process. "Weapon designation Superboy, clone force grown in 16 weeks! DNA acquired from Superman!" she exclaimed, "There's no way the big guy knows about this." Kid said also startled. "You know he's really cute." Robin said cutting the silence they were in. Aqualad looked at her and Kid said, "Really babe that's all you're thinking about?" Kid told her annoyed. "What! Does it even matter at this point." She told him getting defensive.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin stated, "Set him free." Aqualad commanded. Robin hacked the pod that kept Superboy to open. Once it opened Superboy immediately attacked Aqualad; Robin and Kid ran up to grab him, "Hold on Supey we don't wanna hurt you!" Kid exclaimed. Superboy flung his arm back that Kid held into KF's face knocking him back into a glass tube unconscious; "I don't wanna do this!" Robin yelled she pressed a gas censer on him and he backed up from the sudden attack; Superboy took the gasser off just as Robin shot her taser at him.

The taser latched onto Superboy's chest and he just looked at it, until he pulled it off and pulled Robin toward him. She let out a gasp as he slammed her into the floor; Aqualad rose clutching his head, and he looked to seen Supey stepping on Robin's chest. "Enough!" he shouted gaining the clone's attention, Kaldur formed a hammer out of water and hit Supey with it. "Robin are you ok?" Kaldur asked as held her, "I- uhh." She fainted; Kaldur looked at Superboy who stood back up.

'Stop! We are merely trying to help." Kaldur told the clone, Superboy once again went for Kaldur and they battled it out until Aqualad backed out. The clone looked at the young unconscious heroes, "Good boy." He turned around to see the mad scientist praise him.

Kid woke up with a gasp handcuffed in a tube, like Superboy was in. He looked up to see Superboy standing in front of them, "Will you quit staring! You are creeping me out, like seriously! And Rob you still think he's cute huh!" Kid yelled at him then Robin. "Yo KF, how about we don't tick off the guy who can vaporize us, with a look." Robin whispered to him. "We only sought to free you." Aqualad said to the clone, "Yeah we free you, and you turn on us." Kid bit at him. "Kid stop." Aqualad scolded him; "I believe our friend was not in control of his actions." Aqualad finished.

W-What if I wasn't." the clone spoke, "He can talk?" Kid said surprised. Superboy tighten his fists, "Yes, he can." He growled at Kid. "It's not like I said it." Kid defended himself, "The genomorphs taught you, didn't they?" Kaldur asked, "They taught me much, I can read, write, I-I know the names of things." Superboy told them. "Have you ever seen any of those things or experienced any of them? Have they ever actually let you see the sun?" Robin asked with stress in her voice. "The images are implanted in my mind, but no I have not seen them. I was made to destroy, and replace Superman if he ever died or turned rogue."

"Superboy look, there is a life beyond this pod, and lab. We can help you experience all the things you could dream of, but you have to let us out, we're your friends." Robin smiled softly at him. Superboy looked at her intently, "No they can't, activate the cloning process." The scientist said behind them. "Pass! There's only one amazing Robin." Robin spoke up; she looked at Superboy and said, "Help us."

"Ugh thank goodness Batman isn't here; he would have my head for taking so long." Robin said as she rubbed her wrist; "Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole league will kill us!" Kid exclaimed in the glass still. Robin and Superboy released Kid and Aqualad, "You'll never get out of here, and I'll have you back in pods by morning." The scientist told them as he struggled to get up. "Oh those pods." Robin threw three censer bombs at the pods they were in, and they blew up, "Also man, you need to get whelmed." "What's with you and this whelm stuff?" Kid asked as they ran.

They came to a dead end hallway with a vent," Great Supey are you trying to get us re-podded?!" Kid yelled at Superboy, "I didn't-""Don't apologize this is perfect!" Robin stated. "I hacked the motion censors." Robin stated smugly, "Sweet babe, now we have a lot of distance between us and them." Kid said.

*Skip to Blockbuster battle*

Superboy went up against Blockbuster, he punched with all of his super strength, but Blockbuster got the upper hand and took him through the ceiling. "Well that's one way to the ceiling, and Science guy was ugly before; why'd he make it worse?" Robin said then asked, "Yeah I'm not sure." Kid answered and he grabbed her belt to go up with her on the grapple.

When they got up to the fight Blockbuster flung Superboy at them, knocking them back. They stood quickly and advanced on the monster; Kid ran straight for him and slid under his legs. He was distracted long enough for Aqualad and Superboy to punch him, and fell over Kid Flash on purpose. "I learned that one in kindergarten." Kid said proudly, Robin jumped over him and imbedded three birdarangs in Blockbuster.

Superboy came up again and started taking on the monster once again, but he slammed Supey into a beam and punched him repeatedly. Aqualad made a water hammer to hit Blockbuster, but the monster saw him and sent him into the concrete. Blockbuster was beating them badly when Robin got an idea and called Kid over, "Got it?" she asked him, "Yeah." "Now go!"

Kid distracted the monster into doing what Robin had planed, she told the other two what to do; when everything was in place, she threw her censer bombs in the beams. "Move!" Rob shouted, the bombs went off and the building started to collapses; Aqualad covered Kid and Supey covered Robin from the debris. The entire building came down on top of them.

After the smoke cleared Supey pushed the piece of wall that was lying on them, and they sat up. "We did it." Kaldur said breathy, "Was there really any doubt." Robin replied also breathing heavily. Kid and her high fived, but cringed at the pain that came.

Unfortunate to them the league showed up, looking very upset; Superman approached first in front of Superboy. He showed the man of steel the symbol on his chest, but Superman's reaction was not what he expected. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked, "He doesn't like being called it." Kid warned them; "I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said quickly. That gained the leagues attention instantly, "Start talking." Batman commanded.

Blockbuster was taken away, and the kids waited as the remaining leaguers talked; Superman came up to Superboy, who in return turned away from him. "Superboy was it? We'll figure something out for you, so I better make sure they take care of that monster." With that Superman flew off, Robin shook her head in disapproval. "We will look through Cadmus, matters aside"- Batman was saying until Flash cut him off, "You should've called!" Flash stated.

Batman sent him a look, but continued, "End results aside we are not happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives; you will not be doing this again." He finalized. "I'm sorry, but we will." Kaldur said, "Aqualad stand down." Aquaman commanded him. "Apologies my king, but what we did here is what you trained us to do." Kaldur stated. "If this is about your treatment at the hall-" Flash was saying, "No, it's not that at all." Kid told him; "Look Batman, we did what we trained to do, we won! I mean come on we dropped a freaking building on him. If you didn't want us to do these kinds of things then why train us in the first place?" Robin looked at Batman awaiting the answer.

"By that logic your permission is not needed." Superboy stepped up, "The four of us will be a team." Kid stated, but the Bat only glared at them.

Mount Justice

"This was the old Justice League base, since you four are so committed to fighting the good fight; it is being re opened." Batman said as he walked in front of them. The kids were in civies instead of costumes; "The five of you will be the covert team." Batman said, "Cool, wait the five of us?" Robin asked. They turned around to see Martian Manhunter walk in with a teenage girl, "This is Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." "Hi." She spoke up shyly. "I like this gig more and more, now there are two hot girls." Kid whispered to Rob, who smirked at him. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy; it's cool if you forget their names." Kid semi introduced them, "I'm honored to be included." She responded.

They walked up to her except Supey, "Come on Superboy, say hi to Miss M." Robin told him, Superboy walked over to them and Miss M changed her shirt to look like his, "I like your shirt." She told him shyly.


	10. Major save

"Today is the day." Kaldur stated.

"Man, I can't believe we're about to blow our second mission. If only SUPEY didn't set off the alarm." Kid Flash complained excessively. The team was sent on a mission by the Bat, to investigate a drug deal that Black Mask was behind of. Unfortunately Superboy rushed in before Robin hacked the security system. Now they are trapped in individual cages: M'gann resides in a cage with fiery hot bars, Kid doesn't know how to vibrate through the bars, Superboy is kept in a cage with very thinly sliced pieces of kryptonite, and Robin and Aqualad were in regular cages.

"Please Kid don't blame Superboy, he was just acting on instinct because of the armed gunmen." M'gann defended Supey. "Oh gorgeous, I'm not trying to be mean, but Supey should've waited." Kid gently told Miss M. Kid looked over a Robin who kept making kissing noises, and it was getting on his last nerve, "Robin! Stop doing that it's getting weird." He exclaimed to her; Robin pulled her face from the cage bars to respond to him.

"Shut up KF! I'm trying to get us out of here!" She whispered yelled at him. "How are you going to do that?' he said back, "Just watch." She responded to him. "It's ok, you can come out now." Robin cooed into the dark of the warehouse room; the team looked at her strangely. "Who are you talking too?" KF asked, Robin ignored him and kept baby talking into the darkness. The team except Robin noticed a huge figure come toward them. They gasped when a jet black, beast came into the light under the one light bulb, "What is that!" Kid exclaimed as he backed up. "Baby boy good job you found us!" The beast came toward Robin's cage and she pets its head with so much love. "This is our rescuer, meet Ace the Bathound." She stated proudly.

"There's no way that thing is dog! Are sure it's not a miniature horse?" Kid asked. Robin glared at him, and responded, "He's a Great Dane! And he's my Baby boy, so back off KF!" she bit at him. She turned from Kid and took Ace's muzzle in her hands, and petted him gently. "Now Ace I want you to go over to the control panel and unlock the cages, so they release us understand?" He nodded his head and walked over to panel. "Is this really happening right now? Is this dog seriously gonna get us out of here?" Kid asked Aqualad, who in return shrugged.

Ace stood on his hind legs, and set his paws on the controls. He hovered his nose over the controls, and pushed each correct one; all the cages opened releasing the team. Ace got down from the panel, as Robin ran over to him, "Good boy! You are so smart, cute, and the smartest dog in the world!" She nuzzled Ace's face and he wagged his tail at the praise. "There's no denying that this dog is bat." Superboy finally spoke.

They raced out of the warehouse, but outside thugs galore were waiting for them. "You kids really think you can escape, we'll see about that." The leader told them; they went tow to tow with about 30 thugs. Robin had just finished off her eighth thug when she was hit from behind, she cried out in pain as the thug stepped on her stomach. "Well, well birdie looks like you're about die." He pointed his gun at her about to shoot, when Ace tackled the guy. The thug leader cried in pain as he tried to get the huge dog off him, "Get off me stupid dog!" he shouted. The man made a wrong step and took him and Ace into the stormy water; Robin jumped up quickly and ran for the water.

"Ace! Ace!" she screamed out at the water. She was about to jump in, but Kid caught her before she could, "KF let me go! I have to save him!" she thrashed in his arms. Kid struggled to keep his hold on her, "Rob you can't go out in that water, it's too dangerous!" he tried to reason. Robin kept thrashing and shouting at him to let go, but he didn't. Underneath the mask Gia's eyes started to tear up, is Ace really gone?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz

Aqualad ran past them, and jumped into the raging water. "Aqualad!" they yelled out his name; Superboy and M'gann joined them to look for Kaldur. They waited for about five minutes until he popped up on the surface with two bodies propped on him. He came up to the dock, and handed up the thug and ACE to the team, then climbed up himself. Supey took the thug and brought him to the other ones, Robin's eyes widened at sight of Ace alive.

"Ace!" she exclaimed, she took the huge dog and laid hisupper body on her lap. He was shivering and whimpering, but alive nonetheless; she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him tightly. "Thank goodness you're alive. Thank goodness." She whispered to him, she lifted her head to look at Kaldur, "Thank you so much Kaldur."

3 days later Mount. Justice

Kaldur was swimming laps underwater in the pool, when a distorted figure appeared. He came up to the surface to see Robin in her civies, "Robin is there something you needed?" he asked as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge. Robin plopped on her knees next to him, "I just wanted to thank you again Kaldur, for saving Ace." Kaldur looked at her before responding, "Oh there is no need to thank me again." He told her.

Robin slightly smiled, "You're too modest, but really thank you because without you, Ace wouldn't be back in Gotham under a heating pad." They laughed a little at her comment. The two sat in silence for a moment when Robin wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, "You're the best Kal." After those words she placed a kiss on his cheek; Kaldur was too stunned to even notice her leave. He placed his hand on his cheek, and smiled softly, then proceeded to get back to his swimming.


	11. Can't say no

"I already got the alert Bruce." Superman said into his earpiece, "I know Clark but we need to talk." Bruce Wayne told the Man of Steel. "Is that really necessary?" he asked the billionaire, "Yes it is." With that Bruce ended the call on his cell and proceeded to make another. The phone rang until the person picked up, "I need you to do something for me." He told Cark.

Mount Justice

The team was playing air hockey in uniform, when the computerized female voice announced Superboy's arrival. He walked in angrily like usually, and M'gann asked, "Hey Superboy how was Metropolis?" He didn't say anything and just walked right through the virtual air hockey table. "Hey everyone, are you ready for training?" They looked to Black Canary and Martian Manhunter coming toward them.

"Black Canary, Uncle John!" M'gann ran up and hugged her uncle. Superboy turned around to walk off, mostly likely to fume silently, "Stick around because class is in cession." Black Canary caught him. "I am honored to be your combat instructor. I will teach based on my own teachers teaching, and experiences." She winced as she took off her jacket from the bandage she had on her arm. "What happened?" M'gann asked, "The job." Black Canary responded; "Now I'll need a sparing partner, who's first?"

"I will!" Kid volunteered first, he threw the banana peel from the banana he ate, and stepped up to Canary. "I'll go easy on you beautiful, then after I'll show you some of my moves." He flirted with her; Canary smirked and got into a fighting stance just as KF. They started, she threw a punch at him and he blocked it, but she did a swoop kick and knocked him off his feet; "Now can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" Canary asked the team. "Oh, oh I know, he didn't take it like a man." Robin proclaimed, Kid got up rubbing his arm and he looked at Robin and said, "Dude not cool!"

Canary laughed slightly, and corrected the girl wonder, "Not exactly, he let his opponent dictate the fight."

"Oh please, with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time" Superboy said behind her. "Prove it." Canary told him in a challenge voice, Superboy raised a brow and stepped up to her. "It just got real." Robin whispered to KF.

The got into fighting position and Supey went in for the first punch, but BC caught his arm and flipped him; which automatically made him fail, and Robin laughs in the background. He jumps up quickly and throws blows at BC, but she dodged expertly and finishes him; causing Robin to laugh her eerily cackle.

"Batman to the cave. 5 hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, they sent for reinforcements, but that proved disastrous. In four hours it took 8 leaguers to defeat and disassemble the android." "Android! Who made it T.O. Morrow?" Robin exclaimed. "Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so. For caution we are sending two separate trucks to Boston and New York to the Star Labs there. We are also sending two decoy trucks, you will be posing as an undercover team and make sure the trucks make it to the destinations."

Highway

Robin and Supey followed the trucks they were assigned, Robin sped up to SB on her purple and black R cycle to ask him something. "If dislike is the opposite of like, then is disaster the opposite of aster? Instead of things going wrong they go right." He didn't answer," You're totally not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" She asked him. "Black Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy like me?" He raged on, "Taking down stronger opponents is part of the gig; everyone has to learn that the hard way, even I did." Robin told him sincerely. He looked at her and responded, "I wouldn't let you get hurt Robin." She gave him a small smile through the helmet, "Thanks, but we both know that's not possible." Supey didn't say anything and sped up ahead.

They kept following the trucks when green robot monkeys jumped it. "Ha, ha robot monkeys those are totally Ivo's style." She cackled. She pressed the big "R" on the cycle, and it switched to battle mode; "Hey! Switch your ride to battle mode." She hollered to Superboy. "There's no point." He told her, and jumped off the bike onto the truck. "Or not." She jumped from her cycle too, and used the grapple to land on the truck. Superboy and she fought off the monkeys, but they never stopped attacking; Supey was shot in the eyes by lasers from one monkey and thrown off the truck by the others. He landed and couldn't see, so he used his super hearing to detect their movement.

15 minutes later

"Aqualad to Robin our cargo is gone, how about yours" he asked over the earpieces. "Yeah it's gone, and so is my partner." She said as Superboy followed the Monkeys. "This is definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis."

Skipping to big fight with Amazo

Amazo was beating them, and it looked as though there wasn't a chance for Superboy, Robin, and Kid. Amazo was squeezing Kid with Superman's strength, when an arrow was shot, but the Android switched powers again for the arrow past through it. The arrow landed beside Robin and she looked at it. Superboy was going to tackle it from behind, but the Android switched its powers to Black Canary, and threw him into the bleachers. Robin threw her birdarangs at it, and Amazo dodged; it switched back to Superman's powers and used lasers vision to attack her. Kid ran and moved her out of the way just in time for the Android to miss.

Superboy lifted himself from the wooden debris, and he told the Android to switch to Black Canary, "Oh yawn." Professor Ivo said from the bleachers. "This is boring; you're all just poor copies of the originals." He told Superboy. Supey blanked his face, but then a small smirk appeared on his face, "So everyone says, and that makes me angry!" Superboy went for Ivo, who yelled in fear. He moved just in time for Superboy to land, "Wanna see me challenge that anger!" He hollered at Ivo; "Great he's gone ballistic again." KF said to Robin, "Maybe not." She smirked.

"Amazo protect your master!" Ivo yelled to the android, "Anyone wanna play keep away?" Robin said as she kicked Ivo. "Oh, oh, me, me!" Kid ran for Ivo, but the android sent a sonic wave that sent him into the bleachers; Robin threw another birdarang at it. It accessed Manhunter's powers to make it go through its body, but Superboy jumped in front of it; he punched its head as it deactivated the Martian's powers, Supey was able to destroy the head.

The head blew up sending Superboy back, and the body fell. Robin ran up to it, "Help me disassemble it now!" she yelled, "Dude the guy has no head." Kid pointed out. "Still let's not take any chances." Aqualad said as he and M'gann came up to them, "Superboy are you ok?" Miss M asked him. "Yeah, I'm definitely feeling the aster." He smiled at Robin, who smiled back. "Uh guys where's Ivo." Kid asked.

Mount Justice

"The Amazo is disassembled and at the correct places, but Ivo escaped." Kaldur explained to the Bat. "Missions come with complications, and you handled them well, the league is impressed. But it's fine to ask for help." Batman told them, "If we needed help we wouldn't get the chance. You guys were following us!" Robin exclaimed. She pulled out the arrow to prove her point, GA pulled out one of his arrows to show them, "And that's not your arrow, it was Speedy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "He does have our backs." Kaldur said, "Sweet! Souvenir." Kid sped up and took the arrow from GA.

Metropolis

Clark Kent walked into the diner that Bruce said to meet at, but he looked around and no Bruce. "Uncle Clark!" he turned to the little girl voice to see Gianna waving at him. She wore her shades, and a cute sundress with a blazer, her long black hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls. He walked over to the little girl he considered his niece, utterly confused. "Hi Gia, why are you here? Your dad asked me to meet him here." He spoke as he sat down. "Yeah he did, and he asked for me to talk to you because he was certain you wouldn't listen to him." She told him; "Well what's up." Clark asked.

"Look Uncle Clark, I get you don't like the idea of being cloned without your consent, but it's not Superboy's fault. He didn't ask to be here, it's like me I didn't ask to be born, but my mom had me. And then what happened to her, my dad immediately accepted me. I mean he's Batman for one thing and doesn't show feelings, but he loves me. If my dad accepted me, can't you accept Supey?" she asked. Clark sighed before answering, "Gia I understand what you're saying, but I'm not fit to be any kind of father to him." He tried to reason; "You think my dad was at 24 years old? Uncle Clark I know the type of person you are, you feel bad about not accepting him." Clark looked down.

She sighed and stood up, "I really didn't want it to come this." Clark looked up at her words only to audibility gulp at what he saw. The EYES! Curse those EYES! Her amazing Brown eyes that NO ONE can say no too, stared straight at him. He couldn't look straight at them, he tried to look at anything else except her, but it was futile; he finally cracked under her gaze. "Ok! I'll talk to him." He surrendered. Gia squealed, and jumped up and down happily, clapping her hands. "That's the Uncle Clark I know." She gave him a hug. "Well I gotta get back to Gotham, bye!" Gia left an exasperated Clark Kent.

She walked outside to the awaiting Lamborghini, and got in. "How'd it go?" Bruce asked in the driver seat, "Mission successful dad." She told him cheerfully. Bruce placed his hand on her head and patted it, "That's my girl."


	12. familiar friend

"I try so hard, but he never praises me for anything!" Gia whimpered to herself. Gianna sat in the den, on the couch crying; which were sniffles now. The reason for this is she was very upset about Batman talking to Kaldur; although he just scolded him, for messing up a mission. She was still hurt that he never gives her the attention….. Ok maybe that's a kind of untrue. Still he doesn't praise her for her combat greatness.

"Why can't he just say good job Robin, at least once." She whispered to herself. She lied down on the couch and clenched her eyes tight to stop the tears. An hour later a voice was trying to stir her awake, and a hand was shaking her gently to arose her. "Gia wake up. You need to get up honey." The voice was soothing and warm. She opened her half lidded eyes and she saw the face of her father kneeling by the couch hovering over her. She turned from him and kept sleeping, "No Gia, you need to go to bed."

She huffed and turned back to him to wrap her arms around his neck, like a baby. Bruce tired to stand, but she wouldn't let go, and his attempts to make her let go were futile. He sighed, and carried her like she was 7 again. "You're too old to be carried like this." He told her, "No I'm not, I'm only 13 ; you're just getting old." She slurred to him. Bruce chuckled lightly, "I'm old? I'm only 30." She only mumbled back incoherent sentences.

Bruce made it up to her room, and he laid her down, but she still held on to him. He removed her hands from his neck, and he pulled the covers over her. Bruce sat down, and leaned his forehead on hers, "Hey, you know that I am extremely proud of you. I may not put it into words all the time, but you make me so proud, that's why what I make you endure doesn't seem so bad. Know why? I know you can do anything that you put your mind to. That's why I don't say it all the time, because I'm always proud of you; never forget that G." He pressed a kiss to her head and left her room.

Gotham Academy first day of school

"Hey Artemis! I'm Bette Kane your school guide." Artemis Crock stood, very uncomfortable of the rich kids there. "Uh hi, it's nice to meet you." She replied back to her. A teen girl ran up to Artemis, "We'll laugh about this one day." She clicked a picture of her and Artemis. Artemis shut her eyes from the flash, and looked around to see the girl disappeared. "Um who was that?" she asked Bette, "Oh that's Bruce Wayne's daughter Gianna Wayne. Come on I'll show you your classes." Artemis followed Bette. "She's gorgeous." Artemis muttered, "Yeah she is." Bette agreed.

"G who was that?" Mkaylee asked. Gia came from behind the column, which she hid behind. "Ha, ha nothing Kaykay. Just being nice to the new girl." Gia answered her. Mkaylee frowned and walked off; Gia gave a questioning look and walked after her. "I think someone's jealous." Jimmy whispered to Gia.

Lunch

Artemis walked around the courtyard looking for Bette, but couldn't find her; then she turned around to someone calling her name. "Artemis! You wanna eat with us?" "Gianna right?" "Yeah, but call me Gia." Gianna stood in front of Artemis smiling way too cheerfully for her liking. "So do you wanna sit with us?" "Sure why not." Artemis followed her to the table where Mkaylee and Jimmy were sitting. "Guys say hi to Artemis." Gia introduced her, Jimmy said hi, but Mkaylee only gave her a look of acknowledgement.

They sat down and started talking except Mkaylee, who was being really immature. (She's not gonna steal her BFF) "Artemis how do you like your first day at G.A. so far?" Jimmy asked her, "It's been alright, but um don't take offensive; a lot of these rich kids are so obnoxious." "Don't worry and no offensive taken, we know how horrible the rich kids are." Jimmy answered her.

"It's funny because you three are rich kids. Uh Gia if don't mind, but how old are you?" Artemis asked her, "I am 13." She replied to her. Artemis's eyes widened dramatically, "You're 13, and you're in 7th grade?" Artemis exclaimed. "Yeah, she's intellectually gifted, and so many other things." Jimmy said the last part quietly.

"Well if it isn't the Airhead heiress and her band of losers. Hey they have a new member too!" They looked to the left to see Stefani and her fake friends, "Why can't you disappear Stefani!" Mkaylee groaned out to her. "I will when Wayne does." She retorted back, Artemis got a scowl on her face and stood up towering over the little girls. "Excuse you Miss Snob, but I don't appreciate how you're talking to my friends." Stefani and her friends took a step back because they realized she was a highschooler, "W-well you can't hide behind your big kid friend forever Wayne." Stefani snapped her fingers and walked off with her followers.

Artemis crossed her arms and sat back down, "Well she's horrible, if I was your age she would be under my fist 10 times over." Mkaylee burst out laughing at her comment, "That's great! She can't stand Snot Queen either, you know what Artemis I think we can be friends." "Uh that's cool I guess." They went back into conversation until the bell rang and Gia had to depart from her friends, and then walk back to the upper school with Artemis.

Artemis walked the halls during Science class to use the restroom, and as she walked she past Gotham Academy's Wall of Excellence. It had the top five students of G.A. and Gia was number one. It had her picture and under it a plaque that said,

Gianna Wayne

Straight A highest honored intellectual student

Captain of the Mathletes

Art club President

5.0 G.P.A Highest Genius

Number 1 student of G.A. since enrolling at age 13

"Wow she reminds me of Robin." Artemis walked over to the trophy case, and she saw a picture of Gia holding a trophy as big as her. The trophy was beside the picture too, there were six other trophies and pictures of Gia all in them. "Man how is she so smart?" She muttered to herself. On the way back to class she passed the art room and a display was there to; she looked at all the amazing paintings, drawings, sculptures, etc. and they all had Gianna Wayne on them with blue ribbons next to them. "This is just unreal, how is a kid able to do all this."

End of the day

"Well Artemis you think you can survive it here at Gotham A.?" Gia asked walking beside her. "Yeah I think I can. Hey Gia I was out in the hall today, and I saw everything that you achieved for the school and I gotta say you are amazing." Artemis said to her. "Aww thanks I try." Gia shrugged, "You know you remind me of my friend, her name is Robin." Artemis said as they walked, "Really? Well she certainly sounds like a whelming time." Artemis stopped suddenly at her words, "Whoa she came up with that exact word." She turned to look at her, but Gia was nowhere in sight. Artemis looked around for her, but she was gone, "She even disappears like Robin."


	13. Grave robbed

Mount. Justice

"Open wide." Robin in her civies said to KF also in his civies. He opened his mouth so she could place the brownie bite in his mouth. KF chewed it in seconds, and opened for another; he laid his head on her lap and she giggled at his greediness. Artemis walked into the main room to see them, "Man you two act like your dating, I mean Robin you're feeding the bottomless pit." "Hey! I take offensive to that. And she does it because she's my bestie and she looooves me. So beh." He stuck his tongue at her. Robin cackled and fed him another bite. "Team report for mission briefing." Canary announced.

The team met up and BC stood in front of them, "Where is Batman?" Kaldur asked, "He's off world, so he asked me to give you the mission, it's a simple investigation in Gotham." "The bat is letting us in his city? Wow this is like a once in a life time opportunity." KF sarcastically. "Robin is leader since she hails from Gotham, so get suit up, and head out in 10." With that BC walked away. "Awesome! First time being leader." KF put up his hand for a high five, but Rob rejected. "Thanks for leaving me hanging."

Gotham

"Ms. M what is the destination that we're going to." Robin asked her. "Black Canary said that we are heading to Gotham's Grand Theater." Robin froze. "Why do need to go there?" her voice sounded weak, and Kid and Supey noticed. "It was stated that a memorial there had been tampered with and a threat?"

Robin's blood ran cold.

Gotham Theater

"Thank you for coming. Last night People broke in, but we're not sure who and they wrecked the place. We have a memorial for a beloved performer her name is Lana and she passed on, but the burglars messed it up." The Up keeper told them. "Thank you we will look around." Kaldur answered. They walked around the place.

Robin walked around and the memories started flooding back, she remembered herself at age 12 walking the halls. Her flashbacks led her to the stage and that's when they hit hard. She started to hear the music of her dance songs echo in her ears, and she saw her younger self glide across the stage expertly. She moved to center stage and she pictured the audience's faces staring in awe of her performance, "Robin you gotta see this." Kid snapped her out of her reminisce. "Oh ok I'll be there in a sec." she took one more look and started to head back stage.

She stopped at the side, and the memory of Lana kissing her head before going on, "Good luck mommy! I know you'll be amazing like always." 12 year old Gianna told her mother; "Thanks my little bird I'll see you afterward. Hoist me up!" she called to the crew member. The music played and little Dani watched her mother in awe, but a sound kept recurring. She looked around, but nothing then she looked up and the rope holding her mother snapped. "MOMMY!" she screamed. And Lana fell to her end.

Robin clenched her fist and shut her eyes tightly under the mask, so the tears would not start and headed to the memorial site. But what she suspected was true the dressing room that was a memorial, for Lana was a total mess. Everything was torn and out of place; Robin walked in and her blood boiled at the sight of the mess, but a note caught her eye.

It read, "Hey kiddo, guess who's back, but I'm not alone I have a funny friend along for the ride, so watch out because we have unfinished business. Also mommy is still looking good after all these years." She crumbled the letter, but froze at what the last part said. Realization came and she punched the wall, "No!" She yelled and bolted from the room.

"Robin what's wrong!" Ms. M called out to her. The team followed her outside and the rain had begun to pour. "I'm sorry guys, but I gotta check something, go back to the Mountain." She got on her cycle and left without another word.

Gotham Cemetery

The R cycle came into the cemetery and she jumped off it quickly, she ran and threw off her helmet along the way. Robin got to her destination, and her fear was true. "Oh my god. No, no, no, no! This, this can't be happening." She sank to her knees hyperventilating. She sat by the tombstone that read Lana Grayson, but the grave was empty. "How could someone do this?! MOMMY NO!" she screamed over and over into the rain. "I lost her once, now I lost her again.

The team stood outside the theater looking at the direction that Robin had taken off in. "What just happen? We lost our leader for the mission." Artemis spoke, "I'm not sure, but emotions were rolling off her in waves. Do you guys think she's ok?" The team looked at each other before Kid spoke up, "I'm gonna find her, you guys go back to the cave and we'll see you tomorrow." He didn't let them get a chance to speak when he took off in the Gotham rain.

Robin still sat on her hands and knees unable to stop the sobs ringing out into the rain. She sat back on her knees and looked at the tombstone, then the empty hole again. She just couldn't process why or who, would be that much of a monster and grave rob her mother's grave. The tears clouded her vision, and she zones out looking at the empty grave.

"Where is she?" KF said to himself, "I'm an idiot!" he shouted and ran for the cemetery. Kid made it to Gotham Cemetery in record, and started racing through looking for when he saw a dark silhouette shaking. "Robin!" she snapped out of her daze and turned to see Kid come up to her looking worried; "Why did you take off like that?" he exclaimed asking her. She stared at him not saying anything and just looked back down, "Will you answer me please?!" KF exasperated to her. "Wally someone took her." She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear it, "Took who?" he asked, but the realization hit him when he noticed the empty grave.

Kid looked at the empty grave, and his eyes looked up to tombstone name. His eyes widened under the goggles when he saw the name Lana Grayson on it; he immediately dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms cradling her. "Oh my god Gia, I-I' m so sorry." He told her as he held her and stroked her hair, but Gia had gone numb. They sat in the rain with Kid holding her protectively in her arms, "We will find out what's going on and who did this ok?" he told/asked her, but she still said nothing. "Let's go to the Manor." KF stated, and he stood up pulling her along; he picked her up bridal style instead of letting her walk because she was unresponsive.

They made it over to the R cycle when Robin told him to put her down, because she could ride back herself. Kid followed her back to the Bat cave entrance; he didn't even stop to take in its greatness because Dani was more important. She parked the R cycle and got off, then took off the helmet once more; she held it in her hands and suddenly started slamming the helmet against the bike.

"Whoa, whoa! Gia stop it, it's not the bike's fault!" Kid shouted, but she kept at it until he grabbed her to make her stop. She struggled in his arms to continue her onslaught on the bike, but the sound of someone entering the cave made her stop. Alfred stepped out of the elevator, but he did not expect to Kid Flash and Robin there, "Ms. what are you doing back?" he asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words loud, high pitched sobs erupted.

"Oh my, what is the matter?" Alfred asked as he rushed over to them, Kid reluctantly moved so Alfred could hold her. Alfred pulled her over to the big chair, and sat her on his lap and she buried her in face in his chest. "Ms. what has happen? Please come down and tell me." He pleaded with her. "Alfred it's horrible! Some monster r-robbed m-mom's grave! S-She's gone!" she told him in gasping breaths. Alfred lost all train of thought, it almost sounded untrue. "How could this have happened?" he whispered out.

After a thorough explanation to Alfred, Gia locked herself in the Bat cave searching the computer and checking the D.N.A on the note that was left. She spent about three hours, but nothing had shown up so the only hope was what was found on the note. "Come on G you have to rest. You can't think like this in this state of hysteria." KF now Wally told her. "I can't Wally, I have to find out who did this." She replied emotionlessly, "No come on." He turned stern on her. With a fight he finally managed to drag her upstairs to her room, "Now get some rest." Wally said out of breath; he was about to leave, but Gia caught his hand.

"Please don't leave me Wally, I'm so alone." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes; Wally didn't even argue with the request and climbed into the bed with her. Once he was under the covers, Wally pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair; "Gia you'll never be alone, especially with me here. I'll always love you." He said in her soft hair. It was silent for a few seconds, when Gia spoke, "I'll always love you too Wally." She muttered and buried herself deeper in his arms.

Alfred had come to check on them to see the two sleeping; he was praying that she wouldn't wake up with a nightmare. After checking on them he descended to the cave once more to contact the Master. Alfred picked up the phone in the cave and dialed the number to reach Batman on, "Hello?" his gravely voice spoke. "Sir, it's me I have some very unsettling news for you."

"What is it Alfred?" Alfred sighed and spoke again, "Sir, the mission that you had sent the children on had taken them to Gotham theater, and a note was left for the Miss, and now someone has taken. …. Someone has grave robbed Lana Grayson's grave of her casket." It was silent on Batman's side, "How is Gia?" he asked his voice wavering. "She had an emotional break down." "I'll get back within the next day." And Batman disconnected.

A beep sounded behind Alfred, and he jumped slightly at the sound. He walked over to the computer that had finished analyzing the note for D.N.A. He picked up the results and gasped at what it said, "Oh dear, not him.""

Next Morning

"I just don't understand. Why won't he leave me alone? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Gia sat with her knees to her chest in the dinning room, with Alfred and Wally around her. The doorbell rang through the manor and Alfred proceeded to answer it, "Ms. a note for you." he said we he came back. He handed her the note and she read it out loud, "Look kid, if ya want your mommy back come to old Firework casino at midnight. We'll be waiting." She finished reading the note. "What do you want to do?" Wally asked, she sighed and stood up, "I have to do this myself." "What! You can't go by yourself, look G I know your upset, but that's why we're here so you don't have to be alone." Wally shouted.

Gia held her head down as he shouted at her, "I know Wally! But this is my fight and I can only find peace if I take care of him on my own. Head back to the team and tell them the mission is off." She said nothing more and headed for the bat cave. "I can't believe her! Alfred what do we do?" Wally asked him, Alfred said nothing and turned from Wally; "There's nothing we can do Master Wallace, she's too much like her father. The only thing we can do is hope all of this does not end terribly." Wally heard the great emotion of the straight faced old butler.

Mount Justice

Recognized Kid Flash B03

'Wally!" the team shouted. They all rushed up to him asking questions all at once, "Guys Robin's ok, the mission is called off; she's got it under control." He finished telling them and headed for them kitchen. "He's a bad liar." Artemis stated. The team followed him into the kitchen to press more information out of him, "So we are not going to do anything about the mission or Robin?" Kaldur asked. "We are, Robin is just stubborn that she doesn't want our help. " Wally explained as he bit into his sandwich; "Then what's the plan." Connor demanded more than asked.

Firework Casino

Robin stood outside of the casino very anxious of what awaited her inside, "It's time to end this for good." She muttered to herself and walked in. The abandoned casino felt ominous as she walked deeper inside, the old games and props looked like demons that would get her. She walked until a candle light shown up head of her; she got a puzzled look on her face, but continued on. Closer and closer the light became musk stunk up the place and she gagged at the smell. Robin stepped up to the candle and a sign was next to it that read:

Right this way to the bonding of mother and child.

Her blood boiled at the mere fact of him doing this. She followed where she was meant to go and stopped at the entrance of the room. She let out a small breath as she saw the Black Jack room turned into a church, there were benches on either side, and candles lined the aisle and a dozen at the end. And the end held a box she would never erase from her memory. She cautiously started walking down the aisle as her heart beat faster and faster with each step she took.

She finally got up to casket and her heart dropped at what she saw. It was open; he had opened the casket to reveal her mother's motionless body, she looked like the day she was buried except for her face sinking in and her wrinkling skin. Robin no Gianna threw her hand over her mouth and screamed into it; she backed up into a vase and it fell over shattering into pieces. She screamed more into her hands, then started hyperventilating; Robin ran up to casket and grabbed a hold of the sides.

"Oh god!" she fought back the sobs that wanted to break free. "Mommy I'm so sorry! This is my fault that he took you from your resting place." She told her mom with her voice barely able to work. She kept saying sorry over and over, and tried to touch her, but it felt wrong to even do that.

"Well you're taking this a lot better than I hoped kid." She jerked her head to the left to see Tony Zucco smirking evilly. "You are a monster! How could you do this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She screamed at him. "Kid this won't end until you end up like mommy right there." He told her, "Don't you dare bring her into this! You're the one who should be dead not my mom, and I might just do it. If it means that you'll finally get out of my life then I will kill you Tony Zucco." Robin stated her voice deadly.

"My, my that is some threat birdie girl. You sure bat daddy would approve of that choice?" Her blood ran cold at the sound of his voice ring out. The Joker in all his glory stepped next to Zucco and laughed manically at the sight of her surprised face, "Surprised to see your uncle J? et's see that scar I left!" Joker said as he approached Gia and ripped her sleeve revealing her scarred shoulder."When Tony here asked for me to help him break your little fragile heart, I said sign me up! So how do you like the set up huh? I thought more color was needed, but whatever. Oh and you got one looker of a mother kiddo, I would ask her out, I mean if she wasn't dead ya know."

She snapped out her shock and growled at them like an animal, "I will NOT let you get away with this!" She yelled. Robin was about to attack them when she was grabbed and turned around, something popped in her face and she coughed. She stepped back, and looked to see who grabbed her although no one was there; her vision started to blur and turned back to the duo. "What did you do?" she asked still coughing, "Oh that was just our other friend." A blacked out figure stepped next to Joker.

"Now why don't you take a little nap ok kiddo?" the Joker asked then started laughing crazily, "N-n-no this c-can't happen." And she fainted. Tony walked up to her and looked down smiling evilly; he turned to the casket to look at Lana, "You just had to get knocked up by Wayne huh? Now look what happened Lana we could've been together, but no you fell for rich boy. I met you first, now you're gone and your kid is comin with ya." Then he closed the casket shut.

"Alfred why would you let her go by herself?!" Batman exclaimed asking his butler. "Sir there was nothing I could do, either way she would have left. Also Master Wallace stated he would follow her with the team of young heroes." Alfred tried to reason with the worried father. Batman sighed to regain his composure, "Where did she go?" he asked a lot calmer, "She went to the closed down Firework Casino. That's where the note said to go." Alfred replied. The bat took in the info getting even more upset, but he had to calm if he wanted to save her. "I'm going to find her and end this once and for all." He stated and jumped into the bat mobile.

"So where do you think Robin is?" Artemis asked in the mind link, "Well there is not much we can look for, except to check the entire place." Aqualad answered. Kid Flash walked around quickly looking for his birdie, but he came upon the Black Jack room and he gasped at the sight. It was set up like a church and he was shocked to see the Batman himself at the end of the aisle. "Batman you're here?" He turned around to see the junior speedster come up to him, "Kid Flash are you the only one here or is the team also here?" the bat asked even though it came out harsher then it was meant to. KF flinched at his tone, but he understood how worried he was for his kid, "Yeah the team is here too. Uh Batman is that…. is that Gia's mom in there?" He asked the last part quietly.

The bat was quiet for a few seconds, but then he gave Kid an answer, "Yes." was all he said. Kid clenched his fist as the anger he felt swelled up, how could anyone be so cruel; especially to his Danielle. "Tell the team to meet up in the main hall; I need to take care of her." Kid nodded and left, Batman turned back to coffin and placed a hand on it, "Lana I'm sorry for everything I put our daughter through." He told the casket. Batman used his strength to pick it up and carried it back to the bat jet.

"Huh where am I?" Robin groggily looked around. She seemed to be in Gotham Theater, except it was dark and eerie; she appeared to be on the stage and the casket was in the front of the stage. The casket started to open and a hand stuck out, and she froze. The hand made a come here notion, and something compelled her to come toward it; she slowly made her way to the casket, but stopped a foot away from it. The hand grabbed her wrist and she screamed, and tried to pull free, "L-Let go of me!" she struggled against the hand. "What's wrong little bird can't take the fear?" Scarecrow popped out of the casket.

He got out of casket still holding her wrist, "Come little bird you know you can't resist the fear." He pulled her into the casket and Robin screamed as they fell in.

Scarecrow stood over Robin's body as she hyperventilated and whimpered in the fear induced dream. "She looks like she's in a real jam." Joker laughed, "This is going good." Zucco said beside them. "Zucco!" The three villains spun around the see the Batman and the Young Justice team beside him, "Damn it! The bat is here." Tony cursed, "You will let Robin go now!" Batman told him dangerously. "Aw Basty the fun is just beginning." Joker said and started laughing. "Kid Flash I want you to get Robin away from Scarecrow, and Artemis distract him for Kid to retrieve her." They nodded. "Be careful of his fear toxin I'm sure he has some on him." "You others follow my lead."

The onslaught battle with villains started. Artemis fired arrows at Scarecrow, he couldn't focus on Robin so he stopped and went for Artemis instead. Kid met him head on and punched him in the stomach before speeding off to Robin, "Rob, Rob are you ok? Wake up Wake up!" He took her into his arms, but Robin only whimpered and trembled in response. "Hey Kid! I could use some help here!" Artemis yelled at him dodging Scarecrow in the process; KF reluctantly set Robin down and ran over to help Artemis.

"Arrgh! Stay still you psycho clown!" Superboy raged as the Joker slipped around his fist easily. "Oooh is Superbaby getting mad? HAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed, but that only made Superboy angrier. Tony Zucco raced up to the 2nd level of the casino, with Batman hot on his heels. He ran up to the side railing and stopped because Batman had him cornered, "There's no where for you to go Zucco. Give up now." Batman growled at him. "Hey bats, how come you're not attacking me, tryin to beat my brains out huh? I mean I basically broke your kid with the bad dreams." He smirked weakly at him.

"I promise you if I could I would end you, but I can't no matter the hatred that I feel. If I killed you, even if that means Robin no longer has to be afraid; she wouldn't forgive me for taking another's life." Tony Zucco started chuckling at the Bat's words, "Really she wouldn't forgive ya? Cause the birdie said herself she would kill me too. I guess everyone wants to kill Tony Zucco. Ya know what, why don't I make everyone happy and do just that."

He backed up to the hole knocked out of the 2nd floor, "Hold on. What are you doing?" Batman asked him, "I told ya, Tony Zucco is takin the easy way out." He jumped through the hole falling 63 feet. Batman didn't have a chance to call out to him to stop. Zucco's body landed and the impact snapped his neck killing him instantly; the fighting ceased as everyone peered at the dead man's body. "Whoa did not see that coming." Joker spoke, "Well kiddies it's been fun, but uncle J has to split." Joker threw down a smoke bomb causing everyone to start coughing; when it cleared Joker and Scarecrow were both gone.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do now?" M'gann asked as the team stood around the body. "Get back to Mount. Justice, I've contacted the police." They turned to around to look at Batman as he stepped in front of them. A strangled cry caught their attention, they looked to see Robin thrashing around and saying, "No, no! Please no, don't do this! I'm sorry, so sorry." Batman was by her in a matter of seconds, and scooped her into his arms. "I need to get her to the bat cave immediately. Now go!" With that Batman left.

Bat cave

Alfred stood back behind the father, as he held down his thrashing daughter. "Shhh it's ok Gia. It's ok I'm here, daddy's here you're safe." He cooed to her; he pushed the needle into her arm, and the fear toxin serum took effect instantly calming her down. Gianna shot up gasping. She turned her head rapidly looking at her surroundings only to see she was in her room. "Are you feeling ok?" she looked up at her father's voice. Gia stared at him, instead of answering his question. Suddenly her face melted, and she burst in to tears; Gia crawled out of her bed to climb into his awaiting arms.

Bruce shushed her gently and placed his hand on her head, rubbing it gently. He rocked side to side as if she was a baby to calm her down, and she cried into his shoulder. "Daddy's here, it's all over now; he can't ever hurt you again I promise."

3 days later

"Do you think we should place the purple roses here?" Gia asked Bruce, "I think you should place them in the center." Bruce told her. Gia and Bruce sat at Lana's newly reburied grave with two dozens of different flowers to decorate around it. "Do you think she's ok Dad?" Gia paused to ask him, Bruce thought for a moment before a smile came to his face, "Of course she is Gia."


	14. best halloween party ever

_"So Artie are the girls really hot at G.A.?" Wally asked walking beside her. "Look Baywatch I'm not going to answer you, you're lucky I invited you." Artemis retorted. Wally pouted at her and decided to walk by M'gann instead, but Supey gave him a glare. The team excluding Robin, with Zatanna was heading to Gotham Academy for the annual Halloween party. "I really wish Robin could have come." M'gann stated sadly, "Yeah Batman never lets her do anything." Supey replied annoyed._

_Zatanna walked next to Roy, who had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Come on Roy it's not that bad to have some fun." Zatanna told him, "Zatanna I am dressed up like a cat! I can't believe Batman is making me babysit you guys." He bit out at her. "Sheesh, you need to loosen up if Robin was here she would change your attitude." Roy turned his head away from her knowing she was right._

_The kids were dressed up in Halloween costumes, Artemis was a vampire, M'gann was a zombie bride, Connor was a mummy, Wally was a teenage Werewolf, Zatanna was a witch, Kaldur wore a wizard cloak, and Roy was a cat with ears, tail, whiskers, and even a red bowtie. They entered the high end school, but the shock of the absolutely terrifying décor was whelming. (As Robin would say.)_

_"Wow, these are wonderful decorations!" M'gann squealed. Inside the gymnasium other students came up to Artemis to say hi and meet her "friends", "I didn't think you would be the popular type Artie." Wally snickered. Girls came up to the guys trying to flirt/talk to them, while guys came up to the girls to flirt/talk to them._

_"Artemis you're here!" She turned just in time for Mkaylee to attack her with a hug, and Jimmy stood behind her. "Hey Mkaylee and Jimmy." She told them, "Cool costume! Uh who are you friends miss." She asked. "Thanks and I like your Dorothy costume, these are my friends from out of town." She introduced them toMkaylee and Jimmy who was dressed like a pirate. "Hello losers." Mkaylee, Artemis, and Jimmy groaned at the voice, while the team looked on confused. "Why don't you all look scary, hey where's the Airhead Heiress? Is she coming dressed up like the pig that she is?" Stefani and her friends laughed._

_"Look here Stefani don't talk about Gia like that, I'm sure she looks way better then could dream of. Besides you're dressed up exactly like what you are, a devil." Mkaylee smirked at the end. Stefani's face dropped at her comment and quickly made a comeback, "Please Wayne has nothing on me." Stefani shot back. "Um Jimmy who is this girl, and why does she not like this Gianna?" Zatanna whispered to Jimmy, "She's Stefani, the most rotten girl in school, and she's really jealous of Gia even though she states otherwise." Jimmy explained._

_Outside a 13 year old girl stepped out of a white Mansory, "Have a good time Miss." Her butler said as she got out, "I will Alfred." Her angelic voice replied. The few students outside gasped at the sight of her, and watched as she walked by. She grew closer and closer to the gym doors. Inside the gym everyone talked, danced, and ate contently, but all actions stopped at the entrance of the "Goddess" as she was named, walked in. Gianna Wayne smiled her picture perfect smile, and walked through the line as the kids cleared a way for her. She was dressed as a goddess literally; every boy even the team guys had their mouths dropped to the floor theoretically, completely stunned of her beauty._

_A lot of girls looked on in envy or impressed at the reaction she got. Jimmy's eyes were widened, his mouth gaped, and he dropped his cup of punch. "Wow she is gorgeous." M'gann and Zatanna said at the same time. "So Stefani wanna take back about what you said that G has nothing on you?" Amy snickered as Stefani stomped off huffing pettily. "Hey guys." Gianna said as she came up to them._

_"Wow! Gianna you are so very beautiful." M'gann gushed, Gia giggled, "Thank you Megan." She replied angelically. They continued to talk, but an onslaught of boys crowded around Gia stealing her away from her friends. "Gianna is a boy magnet isn't she?" Zatanna asked, Amy nodded in response, "Dang, and she's only 13." Wally was frozen in his place because he was in a trance looking at her, "Wipe the drool off your chin." Roy smirked as Wally snapped out of it wiping his chin. Jimmy had long gone joined the other boys, and Kaldur and Conner tried to ignore the fact they thought a 13 year old was gorgeous._

_Gia finished her 3rd dance with Jimmy, which left his face fully red. (Danced with the girl he loves most duh.) Roy who was sitting down at one of the tables looked around at the other teens; a lot of girls came up to him and asked if he would dance, but of course Roy being Roy said no. Until Goddess Gianna came up to him, "Roy stop being a party pooper it's not asterous. Now come dance with us or I'll pull the face." She threatened him. "Alright fine." He agreed and followed her to the others, who were dancing to Ellie Goulding's "Lights."_

_"Ok guys, we're going to turn it down a little, so grab a special someone and hit the dance floor." The DJ announced. "That sounds like fun! Come on Connor let's dance!" M'gann pulled the clone excitedly to the dance floor; a flock of boys crowded Gianna instantly leaving Jimmy unable to ask her. "Hey Jimmy, do you want to dance?" he turned around to Zatanna, "Uh ok, sure Zatanna." He smiled lightly at her. Boys left and right were asking Gia to dance with them, until a hand pulled her from the circle of guys into safe arms._

_"Can I have this dance?" she looked up at the sound of the cool voice to see Wolf Wally smiling down at her. She grinned slightly before saying yes; he led her to dance floor with the other placed a hand on Gia's waist and took her left hand in his right one, while she placed her right on his shoulder. They kept in rhythm to the slow song, and glided around the gym floor as if they were the only ones there. "This is nice." Wally said softly looking down at her, "Yeah this is." She replied softly too looking up at him and placed her head on his chest._

_"Excuse me everyone!" the principal ruined the moment, "Don't forget last minute votes for Scream King and Queen. Remember your nominees are: Jana Smith (15), David Cove (16), Lisa Mavin (16), Andrew Clerk (15), the youngest Gianna Wayne (13), and Devon White (17). The winner will be announced in 10 minutes. Now get back to your festivities." And the principal walked off stage._

_They turned back to each other, but Amy's voice made another disruption, "Man come on!" Wally said under his breath; he let go of Gia so she could turn around to her friend. "G! You are so going to win Scream Queen." Mkaylee said to her, "Hey Wally, you look a little tick." He turned to Roy who was giving him a knowing smirk._

_"Ugh! That stupid Airhead Heiress! Just because she thinks that she's such an overachiever skips to high school, then she gets nominated for Scream Queen. She's not even pretty! People make such a big deal over her when she's not much." Stefani said angrily as she watched Gia and her friends laugh. "What are you going to do Stefani?" her friend Eva asked; Stefani looked around and her eyes landed on the punch bowl and she got a wicked smile on her face, "We'll turn her red."_

_She went over and picked up the punch bowl to carry toward the unaware Gianna. Stefani got closer and closer until she was right behind Gianna ready to drop the bowl, "pord eht lwob no inafetS." When Stefani went to turn the bowl over, somehow it turned on her and dropped the full contents of red punch on her. She screamed so loud that it caught everyone's attention, even the music was turned off, "Oh no! I have punch all over me!" She screamed, and turned to Gianna with a glare, "This is your fault!" Gia's eyes widened, "My fault! I didn't do anything liar." She responded. "Ms. Ramirez, come here now!" The principal commanded her sternly, "But she, and I didn't- ""I hardly believe Gianna would do such a thing. Now come along" She pulled Stefani with her._

_Artemis and Zatanna stood in the background high fiving, and smiled victoriously. "Now everyone we're going to announce this year's Scream King and Queen. This year's King is…. Devon White!" The gym erupted into clapping and cheers, for the senior guy. "And now your Queen is….. Gianna Wayne!" The whole gym erupted cheering and clapping, "Yeah Gianna!" the group exclaimed. "Your King is a senior G." Mkaylee gave her a wink. Gia shook her head and walked up to the stage, so they could place the weird crown on her head._

_"Let's give a round of applause for our King and Queen!" More cheers went around the gym. "Now can we have you two take some pictures for the year book?" Devon who was way taller than Gia, held out his hand for her to take, as he gave her a charming smile. Gia smiled shyly and took his hand. "Wally you look a little Green eyed there." "Grrr! Shut up Roy!" Wally moved away from a laughing Roy._

_"Man this school is great! A wild party and they give everyone a sack of candy!" Wally stuck another candy in his mouth. "Artemis thank you, it was a rather enjoyable time, and it was nice to meet you Mkaylee and Jimmy." Kaldur said. "It was great to meet you guys too!" Jimmy and Mkaylee said at the same time. The three kids said goodbye to Artemis and her friends, but unnoticed to them Wally slipped behind Gia, "Happy Halloween G." He whispered and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He slipped back with the others as they started walking away to head to the zeta tube._

_"I'll see you guys Monday right?" Mkaylee asked her besties, and they nodded. She squeezed them and walked to her older brother's car. "And then there were two on Halloween night." Jimmy said in a spooky voice, which made Gia laugh. "It was really fun tonight wasn't it G?" "Yeah it was, and the friends Artemis brought were a lot of fun too." "Yeah, Um G I probably already said this, but you really look beautiful in your costume. Matter of fact, I think you're the most beautiful girl in this world."_

_Jimmy looked down so she couldn't see his red face. "Aw, thanks Jimmy." The white Mansory pulled up to the curb and the door opened; Jimmy thought she had left, but a sudden weight was on him as she kissed his cheek. "See ya Monday J." Gia said and made her way to the car. Jimmy looked up just as the car pulled off, and he got a big grin on his face, "Best Halloween EVER!"_


	15. A little chaos

_"Oh Teekl isn't chaos wonderful!" Klarion the witch boy said to his cat. Teekl meowed back in agreement. He had turned an entire restaurant with people inside to a wicked toy store. Klarion lay sideways on his throne-like chair, and sighed, "Oh if only my little doll were here, she would make everything complete."_

_"Kalrion! Stop right there." He sat up to see the team, plus Roy and Zatanna. "Oh golly gee it's the Young Justice team! Is my doll with you? Yes she is, Robin how I've missed you." Klarion said all too excitedly._

_"He is such a freak!" Artemis muttered. "That's not very nice. Just for that you get punished." Klarion said, he made holes under their feet except Robin's. The team yelled in surprise, and Klarion closed the holes right after. "Guys, no!" Robin yelled, "Now that were alone my little doll, how have you been?" Klarion asked as he petted her chin. Robin smirked at him, in which Klarion thought it meant something else, but she slapped him. "Don't pet me, I'm not an animal." She told him._

_He regained himself from the slap and came back to her side, "Of course not doll, I'm just trying to show my affection." He said the last part getting really close to her face. "You have three seconds to back up." She warned him. "Feisty as ever my little doll." He replied. "Klarion that was so not cool!" They looked to see the others enter again. "Our time together is once again ruined, bleh I don't' feel like fighting today. I know why don't I try out my new spell on you." He flew up to float above them, "Take a look at this!" A white beam engulfed the team and they covered themselves from the brightness._

_"Well it's been fun, but Teekl and I have to go. Come along Teekl." The cat meowed and followed her master._

_"Ugh wha happen?" Roy said groggily. He opened his eyes and saw his clothes were 3x times his size. "Huh wha is this?" He exclaimed, "Guys are you okay?" He looked at his friends to see the same results. There was a bunch of teeny boppers lying around. "Oh no."_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ _

_"Wake up!" Roy shouted, Kaldur was the first to move, "Huh is sumthin wong Roy?" His face scrunched up at his weird speech. The rest of the team stirred awake to notice their change, and they started yelling. "Guys shut up! Yellin not gonna help, where Wobin?" Roy asked. "Is that her?" Supery asked, they saw her uniform, but something was moving under it. They went up to the pile and Kaldur moved the clothes to reveal a baby masked covered Robin._

_She squealed and started giggling at them, "Wobin?" little Wally asked. The baby only spoke gibberish as a response. "We call Bay-man now." Artemis said, Kaludur pressed his communicator. "This is Batman, what's wrong Kaldur?" "Uh Bay-man, we in a problem." He told him; there was silence until Batman spoke again, "On the way."_

_"How old awe we?" M'gann asked. "I say I'm 5, Kal, Supey, and M 4, Wally and Awtemis 3, Z is 2, and Wobin look 1." Roy counted off. "Beebuboo!" They looked at Robin who had her hands thrown up, "Woy what we do?" Wally asked him, "I don know." He answered. "Look!" Zatanna exclaimed, they looked at the entrance to see a shocked Justice League._

_"What happened?!" Flash yelled as he saw the little toddlers? But because of his outburst it caused baby Robin to whimper. "Shhh! Barwy you make Robin cry!" Roy warned him. "Awww! Look at them they're so adorable!" WW, Black Canary, and Shayera gushed; the women made their way to the tots to cuddle them. "Oh Robin aren't you just a sweetie!" Robin giggled as Wonder woman picked her up and cuddled her; "Does anyone else feel a sense of dread like I am?' Green Arrow asked sighing._

_"Ta!" Baby Robin threw her tiny hands out, and reached for the approaching Batman. Batman took her from Wonder Woman, and once in his arms she cuddled her head into his neck happily. "I think we've entered the Twilight Zone. Batman is holding a baby!" "Flash will you calm down; this is not the worse thing to happen." Shayera said as she slapped him upside the head. "It bad on us!" Artemis and Wally yelled at the same time, "We stay like this!"_

_"Well we should get them back to the cave. There we can call Zatara and he can determine how to change them back." Superman instructed. He walked over to the tiny team and approached Supey; he bent down and scooped him up into his arms, "Come on Kon el." He smiled and walked toward the exit. "Ma and Pa will love to see you like this!" "Superman's right let's get them back to the cave. Come along M'gann." Megan smiled at her uncle and took his hand happily, and the rest took their respective protégés._

_Mount Justice_

_'It seems whatever spell Klarion put on them is not life threatening thankfully." Zatarra said in relief as he looked at the toddlers and baby, and then picked up Zatanna. "Well then that's great." GA said in relief, "So how long do you think this will last?" He then asked; "I would say the spell should wear off in about days or a week at best." Zatarra answered. He tickled Zatanna's chin as he answered, which caused her to giggle. The computerized female voice announced the return of Superman and Flash who were in civies, and carried an abundance of bags._

_"We're back! And we brought the fun stuff!" Flash exclaimed; they took the bags to the lounge where everyone was sitting around. Shayera and BC were doing M'gann and Artemis's hair. Roy and Kaldur were watching Lazy Town, Connor was stacking blocks, and Wonder Woman held baby Robin in her lap while Wally played Pattie cake with her. "We got all sorts of necessitates and toys for them. Ooh Kon-el look at what I got you!" Superman took out a stuffed animal cow and handed it to his clone, who in return looked at it with amazement._

_"Trying to turn him into a country boy like you Supes?" GA laughed as he asked that. "Look what we got! Ollie just for you I got Green Arrow jammies for Roy." Barry handed them to Ollie, and Ollie turned to Roy smiling, but Roy scowled at him; "If you put those on me I will bite you." He threatened in his little voice. Olllie pouted at him muttering "no fair" under his breath. "Of course I couldn't forget about Robbie boo, I got your baby bird pink footies with bat symbols!" Barry said excitedly. "Aww those are adorable!" Wonder Woman came up and took them from Barry and held them in front of Robin; she looked at them and squealed happily._

_Wonder Woman put down the footies and cuddled Robin some more, "Aww you are just too cute!" she nuzzled her face; "Hey Bats does that give you any ideas?" Superman whispered to the bat. Batman gave him a questioning look. Barry finished showing everything they bought and took Wally to splash in water with Aquman and Kaldur. Black Canary was reading a zombie book to Roy (he loves his "mommy"). Artemis and Zatanna sat on the floor giggling, while they were coloring, with Zatarra and Ollie talking._

_Clark showed John, M'gann, and Connor a secret cookie recipe of his Ma's, "Now we just let them sit for 2 minutes and they're ready to enjoy." Clark said as he pulled out the cookie pan, "Those smell really good Clark." Shayera told him. "Thanks these cookies are the best ever; I even memorized my Ma's recipe." He stated proudly. Connor jumped down from the stool with his cow to walk toward the blocks and M'gann followed his steps, "Connor you have to taste the cookies first!" Clark said and followed the kiddies._

_"Do you know where Bruce went with the baby bird?" Shayera asked John, "The last I saw him he was headed down the halls with her." "Ta!" Robin crawled up her father's torso, as he watched her from his laying down position on the bed. She crawled up to his face and pressed her tiny hands on his cheeks, then she leaned and gave a little kiss to his nose; Bruce smiled softly at her, "I guess this makes up for lost time." He said to her. She titled her head to the side in cute confusion, "Dani you understand me don't you?" he asked the baby; her little face stayed confused._

_"Tati, de sunet amuzant." Her baby talk was almost not understandable; Bruce groaned at the new found problem, "Now I have to play translator." He told himself. Later Barry being Barry made dinner for the kiddies as an sloppy Joes, he gave one to each kid, but when it came to Robin he got a smack upside the head, "She's a baby moron, she doesn't even have teeth anymore." Shayera scolded him; so Rob was given mushy fruit to enjoy. While the other little children made a mess of their selves, Robin let Bruce feed her without a struggle. (Sigh of relief)_

_"Aww this is just too sweet!" Black said quietly; Clark just put a sleeping Connor and his cow with the other kids on the pile of blankets and pillows set on the lounge room floor. The teeny boppers were clean and sleeping like rocks after watching Wallace and Gromit (Amazing cartoon!) so their mentors or parents let them all stay together for the night. "Aren't they just the cutest?" Barry and Ollie said at the same time while taking pictures. The mentors headed off to their rooms to call it a night leaving Diana, Bruce, and Robin. Bruce sat in the rocking chair that Clark bought to rock Connor in, and held Robin in his arms._

_He was feeding her a bottle for the night, and rocked her to lull her to sleep. Her little eyes put up a fight, but druped shut losing a no win battle; she was in the footies and wrapped up in a blanket too, so yeah she lost. Bruce smiled dreamily at his now baby daughter, and looked up as Diana sat across from him, "Now this is a sight I never would have pictured the Batman rocking his baby girl to sleep, and you know what it's a nice one." She said looking at the baby. Bruce chuckled lightly and responded, "Yeah me too."_


	16. Don't mess with Gianna

_"Remember the part where he fell in the hole and they left him?" "I know that was so messed!" Jimmy, Mkaylee, and Gia laughed recalling the funny moment in the movie they just saw. "Remember when he got mad and kicked the door, then fell through it?" Gia asked her friends through laughter, which caused them to laugh even harder. They calmed down finally to look around at their destination; they stood along side of Gotham harbor. "So why did we come here again?" Jimmy asked, "Did you really want to go home now Jimmy? I mean you get to spend more time with Gia this way." Mkaylee whispered the last part to Jimmy who blushed and looked away._

_"No, it's just it's 9 at night, and we're 13 year old teenagers, out alone at Gotham harbor; Gotham is most definitely not a safe place at night." Jimmy explained. "Come on J it's ok to disobey once in a while." Gia told him. (She knows not to disobey, but she is Robin.) "You know the water doesn't seem so gross at night, especially with the moon shinning on the water." Mkaylee stated; she turned to Gia, "G take off those glasses, it's night time." "So, I look cool." She popped the collar of her purple North Face jacket for empathize. The three of them talked some more along the calm water, but the calmness was broken, when like an explosion, water shot up in front of them. All three yelped in surprise, and an over towering, monstrous figure stood in the water._

_"Whoa! What is that?!" Mkaylee yelled terrified, Gia looked and an instant fear made her blood run cold. "I-It's Killer Croc!" she exclaimed, he roared and lunged for the children, "Guys move!" Gia yelled at them. They jumped just in time for Croc to miss his attack. Jimmy and Mkaylee went to the left, and Gia went to the right. Croc regained himself and turned to Gia looking viciously at her. Now Croc was one of the villains that she was actually terrified of, like the Joker. He turned on her, and went on the attack again, but her skills helped her to dodge the beast once more; she made it beside Jimmy and Mkaylee who were frozen in fear._

_"Guys we have to get out of here now!" Gia ordered as she pulled them to start moving; they snapped out of it and followed her up to the main road under the bridge. Croc was hot on their trail, and he kept trying to lunge for Gia, but her skills were saving her life. "This way!" Jimmy told them running toward a dark alley; they ran down it and Killer Croc went past the alley way. All three kids collapsed to the ground trying to catch their breath, "What was that about?!" Mkaylee asked through her shaking breathing, "I don't know, but I think Killer Croc is after me." Gia answered still trying to catch her breath._

_"What! Why would that thing be after you?" Jimmy asked, "J I'm Gianna Wayne remember." She told him like it was obvious. "G that is a monster, not a man anymore." Jimmy told her exasperated already; he was right Killer Croc was acting a lot more animalistic then usual. "He still knows what he's doing animal or not." She stated; "So what are we gonna do? He's gonna find us any minute now!" Mkaylee asked on the verge of tears. Gia crawled to her and hugged her, "It'll be ok KayKay, I have a plan and you guys really have to listen to me." They nodded waiting to hear the plan._

_"G you can't do that! We're not gonna let you get hurt by that thing." Mkaylee clutched her arm, "Ames I know it doesn't sound good, but we have to do this." Gia unlatched her arm from hers. "G there just has to be something else we can do; I won't let you get hurt. You're way too important to me." Jimmy held his head down and said the last part a little softer. Gia smiled slightly and hugged Jimmy, "J you know I'll be fine." They let go and headed out of the alley way; they looked around cautiously, "Ok you two run as far as you can until you can get a signal to call Commissioner Gordon." She instructed them. "Are you sure G?" Jimmy asked one more time, "Yea, it'll be ok." She gave them a reassuring smile._

_The three friends group hugged, and they told Gia to be careful once more, but a loud rumble cut them short. Killer Croc came into view once again and went for Gia, she pushed off from her friends and headed opposite of where she told them to go with Croc on her trail. Jimmy and Mkaylee ran in the direction they were told yelling for any kind of help possible._

_Gotham Manor_

_Alfred was finishing off his nightly chores, for the even and was waiting for the Miss to return. He was dusting in the den when the Gotham News had a breaking news update._

_Good Evening Gotham, this is Vicki Vale with breaking news. A few minutes ago all of Gotham's police have been deployed, for the on coming of Killer Croc. The Commissioner's son Jimmy and his friends Mkaylee Mays, and Gotham's princess Gianna Wayne. They were down by Gotham harbor when Croc emerged from the water, and proceeded to attack the Teenagers. Luckily Jimmy and Mkaylee are both safe, but Miss Wayne is unaccounted for. What we have found out is that Miss Wayne had told her friends to get help, and she would lead Croc away from them. We will be reporting all new information we get as the emergency search continues."_

_Alfred dropped the duster, and ran for the clock to get to the cave; in his older age he made it to the computer in record time. "Master Bruce come in please!" he called into the Watchtower, "Alfred what's wrong?" Batman asked as his face appeared on the screen. "Sir, Killer Croc is in Gotham, and he is after Gianna!" he told him in one breath; once Alfred had said that Batman disappeared from the screen._

_Gianna huffed and puffed loudly to regain her breath, she was hidden inside an old shed. She sank to her knees, because her legs felt like they were encased in fire from the burn of running. She clasped her hands over her mouth, so her breathing wasn't super loud for Croc to hear. She stayed still, and tried to remain calm because she heard the swish of the tail past by. "It's useless to hide girl. I can hear you're racing heart beat." It went eerily quiet and she held her breath from the anticipation of what would happen. BAMM! Gia screamed and tumbled out of the way as Killer Croc smashed through the wall; she looked at him terrified as the human reptile came closer to tower over her. He opened his monstrous jaws, and went for her; Gia backed rolled from him, but he retailed and hit her with his tail._

_She gave out a strangled yell of pain when she collided with the wall and fell to the ground. Killer Croc came closer, and Gia pushed herself to get up; she looked around and saw a loose wooden beam and kicked it. Debris rained down and Croc roared unable to see her anymore; he growled went through the rest of the building. He stalked up to the road and looked left them right to see if he could see her; he smelled the air and turned his head upwards, "Roof tops won't help little girl." He said and ran up the side._

_Gia stumbled, but stuck her landing as she made into the city streets from the roof tops. She hissed in pain and clutched her right arm harder to stop the pain, as blood trickled down from the scratch wounds. Lights flooded around her as the Gotham police filed in, "Miss Wayne, are you alright?" Gordon shouted to Gia as he got out of the police car. "Mostly." She replied; Gordon started getting closer and other police officers were getting out of the cars. "It's going to be alright now, we notified your butler, and he's waiting at home for you." Gordon was 3 feet from her when he noticed the injury on her arm, and it made his blood boil._

_Killer Croc's huge figure jumped out from above, Gia screamed and Croc hit Gordon with of his hand a few feet away. Croc grabbed Gia, who screamed the police readied their guns to shoot when Gordon stopped them, "Wait! Don't shoot you could hit Gianna!" he yelled at them as he stood up shakily. Killer Croc gave a snort and used the hand that wasn't holding and punched a hole in the ground to reveal the sewer underneath. Gia was freaking out on the inside and screamed more when Croc jumped down into the dark sewers._

_10 minutes later_

_Gordon wiped his face; he assembled a group to go down into the sewers to find Croc and Gianna. "Commissioner." Gordon jumped and spun around at Batman's voice. "Batman! You almost gave me heart attack." Gordon told him clutching his chest. Batman's face stayed blank, but Gordon could tell there was something up about the Dark Knight's demeanor. "Great you're here, by now I'm sure you know about Killer Croc, he went down there with Miss Wayne about 10 minutes ago." Gordon explained._

_Batman's face tightened at Croc's very name, "I'm going in." Batman took off and jumped through the hole to find Killer Croc._

_Gia sniffed and cradled her wounded arm. Croc left her on the side of a section of cement flooring, and disappeared back in the water. She looked around to see if he would pop back up, but no sign of him. She tried not to gag at the smell of the sewer water, and the creepy atmosphere. She turned her head when she heard a swish of fabric; Batman's holy figure came into picture. "B-daddy? You came for me." She got a small smile on her face. Batman walked over to her, but his anger grew at the sight of her. He crouched down in front of her and his anger flared more when he saw her arm._

_He gently took her arm, from her hold and examined it. She hissed a little when he touched the cuts, "He scratched me and made those." She told her angry bat father. Batman's lips became a straight line, and Gia knew that face it means he's beyond pissed! "Stay here." He told her and got up, "I'm going to find Croc." And he went to trek through the gross water; "Killer Croc is so screwed." Gia thought in her head and a quiet cackle escaped her lips._

_Killer Croc popped his head out of sewage water when he was hit with a batarang. He spun around to see Batman appear out of the darkness and punched him square in the face, making him fling back into the wall. Croc grunted and regained himself from the blow, "Well Batman you showed up after all." He told the bat; Batman said nothing and sent some explosives at Croc, which exploded in his face. Croc stumbled back some more just for Batman to release an onslaught of devastating punches and kicks. Batman took the monster's arm and flipped him over into a thick metal pole, right into his back. Croc gave out a yell of pain, why did Batman seem so much angrier than usual?_

_Killer Croc stumbled to get up, and glared at him, but cowered a little at the glare Batman gave him. "Just because you gave me a few hits Batman doesn't mean you can beat me." He told him a little breathy. "I a have question for you, why did you attack those kids, and then took the girl?" Batman asked him icily, "Ya wanna know why? Well I did because I was bored, then I was gonna eat Wayne's kid." He chuckled darkly. Batman gritted his teeth and tightened both fists at his reply._

_Croc continued to laugh, but stopped abruptly when he slammed against the wall, "You attack those children because you were bored? Then you chased and hurt her!" Batman shouted at him. Batman did every possible move that he knew and flung Killer Croc like a rag doll. It's like Batman had super strength! Croc yelled again as Batman slammed him once more into the concrete wall. He groaned and looked up hazily as the Dark Knight got closer to him, "Stop! No more, just no more!" he begged him. Croc tried to back more into the wall, but couldn't._

_Batman came up to him and leaned down to his face, with a fierce glare on his face. "If you ever attack my daughter again, you will become a crocodile clothing collection. Got it." Batman told him not as a question. "She your what?" Croc started to ask. But Batman punched him into unconsciousness. Gia looked up as her father came back her; he picked her up, and then made their way up._

_"Batman you have Miss Wayne." Gordon made his way to them by the hole. "Gianna we'll get you all patched up then I can take you home ok?" Gordon told her, "I'll take her home Jim." "It's ok Batman I can."_

_"I think Mr. Wayne will feel better if I do." Gordon didn't dare to argue any further. A medic took Gia to fix up her arm, while Batman and the Commissioner talked. "Where's Killer Croc?" "Down there unconscious so he won't be a problem." "Thank you Batman, I don't know what would have happen if you didn't get here to save Gianna. I know my son would never forgive me though."_

_"I better take Miss Wayne home. Good night Jim." Batman went over to Gia, who was finished being worked on. He picked her up and shot a grapple to a building. That's when Gordon noticed Batman didn't have ONE scratch on him._

_That's why you never mess with the Batman's kid._


	17. Cassie

_The computer announced Robin's arrival to the cave, only for her to be knocked down. She looked down at Wally hugging her waist. "Geez Baywatch, do you want to kill her?" Artemis said from behind them. Wally stood up and brought Robin up with him; he turned around to Artemis and blew a raspberry at her. "Hey Robin what happened to your arm?" Artemis asked her, "Oh I was attacked by Killer Croc." Artemis quirked her brow at the statement, but brushed it off. (Couldn't be the same, but Danielle was attacked by Croc too.)_

_"Rob, guess who is hanging out with us today?" Wally told Robin excitedly, "Just tell me." "Cassie is hanging out today." Wally said a little too happy sounding. They walked back into the lounge to see M'gann in the kitchen, Conner watching static, Rocket and Cassie talking, and Kaldur most likely swimming. "Hello teammates Robin is here! Your lives just got better." They gave out a chorus of hello Robin, "Robbie boo! I haven't seen you in like forever." Cassie came over to hug her. "Hey Cass long time no see to you too." She hugged back. "How's the Wonder G in training?" Robin asked her, Rob walked over to the couch and sat down to lean on Superboy; Supey in return put an arm around his favorite bird's shoulders._

_"I think it's going good, but D-I mean Wonder Woman doesn't always tell me what she thinks, but she does most of the time." Cassie told her, "I'm sure you're doing great Beautiful." Wally told her; Cassie giggled at his compliment. Robin quirked an eyebrow, why was Wally being extra flirting with Cass? "Well I'm off to the training room." Rob announced, she got out of Supey's hold and started to make her way to the entrance, "Robin is it ok if I spar against you?" she turned around to Cassie looking down and playing with her fingers awaiting answer. "Sure Cassie, come on." She followed Robin to the training room._

_They walked onto the platform to start the sparring match. "So you think you can go up against me?" Robin questioned her, "Totally, bring it on birdie." Cassie said confidently. Wally, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna came to watch. They took a fighting stance and Cassie went for the first hit; she went for a kick to Robin's middle, but with little effort Robin grabbed her leg and pushed her back. Cassie stumbled back, but didn't quick enough for Robin to sweep kick her off her feet completely. "Fail" it said when she landed._

_"Aww poops." Cassie said sitting on the ground, Robin held out a hand for her to take; Cassie took the offered hand and stood up a head above Robin. "S'kay Cass try next time, and stay whelmed is most important." Rob stated, "Geez birdie I don't think I'll ever beat you, but thank for the little spar."_

_The girls came up to Cassie to tell her good job, and Wally ran up to Rob, "Hey good job and everything but don't ya think you could've let Cass win?" "Why would I do that on purpose?" "Just… never mind babe." She raised her eyebrow at him, but brushed it off, "Man Wally can be really weird."_

_"Hey Raquel has Wally been acting weirder than Wally weird?" Raquel put down her magazine to ponder Rob's question, "Well he has been different since Cassie showed up today, like he hasn't been clinging to you like normally." "Yea you're right." Robin shrugged it off and headed out the lounge room._

_She left the cave to walk out onto the beach, but noticed Wally and Cassie talking? She crept behind a rock to eavesdrop on their convo. (Everyone does it, so don't judge.) "Well I don't know Wally, but haven't you had a thing for Robin the longest time?" Wally looked away at her words. "If you say yes Cass, I will find a way to tell Rob, but I can't answer that. Please don't let it change your mind though." He told Cassie, "Well I did have a lot of fun with you the last few days. Ok yes then." "Cool!" Wally hugged Cassie. They broke from their hug and looked at each other before leaning in and kissed briefly. Robin's eyes widened under her shades and she backed up from the rock to hurry back to the cave._

_"I can't believe…I always thought he would…I guess I'm just too young Wally may be 13 too but maybe we just aren't meant to be together. Still it doesn't….Ugh!" Robin fought with herself in her head, but didn't come to an understanding. "Hey Robbie did you hear Walls and Cass are dating?" Robin stopped her internal dilemma to see Raquel come toward her. "Yeah I did, good for them. I guess Wally's gonna stop his flirting ways for awhile." Raquel knew she was joking, but her voice seemed to hold a little sadness? "You ok Robin; you seem a little down about something?" "No Ray I'm good, just thinking like I do." Robin gave her a signature smirk. Raquel took the answer since it's' hard to read Robin anyway._

_"How much of this do you approve?" now Wally's voice asked Rob, "Why do I need to approve anything it's your life." She folded her arms looking away from him. She glanced back at his face to see a guilty expression on it; she sighed dramatically, "Wally I'm glad you're happy as long as you're happy I'm happy for you. Now go be with your girl." She pushed him lightly. "No matter what you will always be number one in my book Del forever and always." Wally winked; Robin smirked and shooed him once more. When he walked away her smirk dropped and she pulled up her sleeve to look at the bracelet he gave her a long time ago._

_"I guess because I'm young I don't understand. I'm just his kid sister and that's all I'll ever be in his life. I guess it was never meant to be."_

_"I hope she realizes that she'll always be in my heart that no one can replace, despite our age difference. Maybe I made the wrong choice and should've told her I love her. Then my world would be complete."_


	18. Rock N' Roll!

_"Well Miss Gianna Wayne has blessed our ears with her enchanting voice all night long. But like every show it must come to an end, and I'm sure she has a bedtime. Anyway here is Gianna Wayne singing Rock N' Roll by Avril Lavigne." The small audience clapped as the announcer walked off to the side, so that the spotlight shone on Gia once more. She had been asked to perform for a special Gotham show for her child star status that was televised nation wide. Gia was dressed in an Purple short party dress, and a gold belt was around her waist; she adorned her mother's amethyst earrings, nude colored heels graced her feet. The owl necklace completed her look; she put a hand through her loose curled hair, before the camera came back on her. She smiled the angelic smile that took every little boy's breath away and Wally's too. She shot a quick look at Wally who sat in front of her, Wally gave her a wink. She smiled a little wider, and she adjusted the microphone on the stand. She started to sing._

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster bullshhh

I am the mother freaking princess

You still love it

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

Some some way

We'll be getting out of this

Town one day

You're the only one that I

Want with me

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude

I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo

I might have a couple issues

You say, "Me too." (yeah)

Don't care about a reputation

Must be living in the wrong generation

This is your invitation

Let's get wasted

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

_Mount Justice_

_In Mount Justice the team and the league watched Artemis's "friend" as they knew her on the TV with a very smug and proud daddybat behind them watching._


	19. Lost

_Gotham Lighthouse_

_"OOF!" Robin and Superboy said as they collided with the wall, Bane chuckled darkly at the beaten team. "Oh kiddies you should've thought twice before you decided to take on Bane." He said arrogantly; Robin and Supey sat up groaning slightly at the pain, "Superboy I need to get in range of Bane and get on his back to cut the venom tubes." She told him, "Rob don't he could hurt you." KF said coming beside her, "What hasn't he not done already dude?" she asked in a duh voice._

_"Look Aqualad is knocked out and Bane is a whelming guy to take on, heck he's difficult even for Batman." Robin said quiet enough so Bane wouldn't hear, "Girl you're saying that we basically don't stand a chance." Rocket said, "No, you guys just need to distract him long enough for me to get behind him k? We just need to stay traught and beat Bulky Buster."_

_The team went with Robin's plan distracting Bane while she got behind him. Bane pushed Kid back just as Robin jumped on him covering his eyes, "Get off now!" Bane yelled. He started jerking back and forth to throw off Robin, but she held on; Bane ran backward into the wall smacking Robin against it. She lost her breath, but regained herself quickly to cut the tubes to his head, "Noooo!" Bane banged into the wall some more to throw Robin off. He only made it worse as the wall caved in falling on them. "Robin!" the team yelled before everything went black._

_"Ugh, my head." Robin said sluggishly as she started waking up; when her mind cleared she looked around at her surroundings. She looked confused at the medical equipment and realized it must be a hospital; she got off the bed and steadied herself from the wobbly feeling in her legs. The little bird walked toward to what she thought was a door, but stopped when she noticed the mirror on the wall; she walked up to it and saw the ridiculous outfit she was in, "What in the world am I wearing?" she asked herself._

_She stopped looking at her reflection and headed back toward the door? The door opened and she hesitantly walked out looked around the hallway, "This is definitely not a hospital." She nervously walked down the corridor until she got to the opening room and saw a bunch of kids looking worried, "You think she'll be ok? She has to be ok, but what if she's not?" Kid kept pacing and asking questions. "Come on Baywatch it's Robin we're talking about." Artemis told him._

_Superboy turned around at the sound of an extra heart beat in the room to see his birdie friend, "Robin you're awake." The rest of the team turned around at his words and said "Robin!" in unison. Kid ran up to hug her, but she gasped and flinched away from him scared and he looked at her confused, "Is everything ok Robin?" M'gann asked; the little girl looked at them nervously before answering the green girl. "I-I-I'm ok, but who are you guys, and where am I"_

_"I-I-I-I'm ok, but who are you guys, and why am I here?" the girl asked them. "What do you mean Robin?! How can you not know who we are?!" Kid exclaimed; Robin cowered away from him frightened by his loudness. "Baywatch quit it! You're scaring her." Artemis slapped him upside the head annoyed; Raquel came up to her and got to Robin's level, "You can't remember anything little Robin?" she asked her, but she only shook her head inching away from Raquel. She inched away from them terrified on the inside, but remained calm on the outside. "No, I can't… But uh why do you all call me Robin. Is it my name?" she asked looking down at her hands._

_The team looked at her dumbfounded, and Kaldur turned to M'gann, "Call the league now." He said in all seriousness to her. Robin kept her distance from the team as they waited for the league to arrive; she felt super uncomfortable about them looking at her then whispering to each other afterward. She wanted to seem calm in front of them and stood her ground to stay in the same room with them, the green girl and the boy with the thunderbolt on his chest scared her the most. "Why am I here? I just-I just wanna go home!" she screamed in her mind, and the green girl looked over at her when she said that._

_Robin's eyes started to get wet under the mask and she wanted to take it off, but something told her not to. "Recognized Martian Manhunter 06 Recognized Captain Marvel 12." Robin looked around surprised at the mysterious lady voice. Manhunter came through and Marvel flew in, "Oh Robin are you ok?! Oh gosh what happen?!" Marvel came up to her inside her personal bubble speaking quickly. Robin stared at him terrified and 'STRANGER DANGER!" was going off in her head. She started hyperventilating, but unfortunately got sight of Manhunter, "Please Captain you will scare her being that close." Kaldur tried to warn him, but Robin screamed._

_Everyone had to cover their ears at her scream, "Robin hold on!" Artemis exclaimed quickly as she saw Robin disappear into the kitchen. "Was it something I said?" Marvel asked confused, "No Captain, Robin has appeared to have lost her memory of everyone and everything." Kaldur explained; the computer announced the arrival of Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Flash, Icon, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Red Arrow. Batman walked in front of the team and said, "What happened?" in his grave tone. "It is difficult, but after the encounter with Bane Robin has lost all memory of herself and us." Kaldur explained with a sad tone._

_A surprised look had passed over the leaguers faces as they listened, even Batman's eyes widened beneath cowl he wore, "Where is Robin?" Flash stepped up. "She ran in the kitchen area because Marvel surprised her and she screamed and ran for it." Artemis said chalantly; which earned Captain Marvel a look from the others. He backed up and held his hands up, "My bad?"_

_"I'll go find her." Connor said and headed to the kitchen, "Then we need to diagnose her and figure out how severe it is." Wonder Woman said calmly. Superman stole a look at Batman to see if the tiniest hint of emotion was on his face, come on his baby girl forgot him. In the kitchen Connor listened for Robin's heartbeat. He walked over to the sink area and heard a racing heartbeat and hyperventilating underneath the cabinet; he bent down and opened it carefully. He was met with a whimpering Robin, who seemed like she would break down crying any second. This was not his Robin that he knew and loved under there. _

_"Hey Robin it's ok; come out please." Connor told her gently; she looked at him and tried to back in further. "N-No, there's scary people out there." She told him with fear evident in her voice; Con sat down on the floor and gave a reassuring smile to her. "They aren't scary people Robin; they're heroes, the good guys. I promise they won't hurt you and I promise I will protect you," (Like I've said before.) Connor said in his head the last part. He held out his hand for her to take and still held a small smile on his face; Robin looked down at his hand then his face, and took his hand hesitantly._

_She took Connor's hand and he helped her out of the cabinet; they stood back and made their way to the main room again. Robin started to get nervous again when she saw the other heroes, who seemed to be waiting on them. Wonder Woman approached slowly to not frighten Robin anymore than she was, "Hi Robin, I'm Wonder Woman do you remember me?" she asked getting to her level. Robin stuck a little closer to Connor and answered the lady, "Hi Wonder Woman, but I don't know who you are." She answered in a small voice; WW gave her a small smile, "That's ok we'll figure out what's up." She reached out to touch her, but Robin flinched away._

_The strange people had told her who they were, and Robin only nodded in acknowledgement. The one that bothered her the most though was Batman, he looked so scary, but in a way he seemed safe? Now she was stuck with him, because she was his protégé, and he told the other heroes he would take her home to see if she could remember anything. It had taken nearly 2 hours to coax Robin into going with Batman, but she finally stopped death gripping Connor to go with him._

_She looked in amazement at the high tech cave they showed up in, but she jerked suddenly when she realized Batman standing behind her. "Oh sorry." She said quietly looking down and inched away from him; Batman got down in front of her and pulled off the cowl. She looked at the face of a very handsome man, maybe 30? He pulled off the gloves he had on and hesitantly reached up to take the mask off her face, which surprisingly she didn't pull away from him. "Robin do you remember your name? Your real name is not Robin its Gianna, Gianna Alexandria Wayne." "Wait, so my name is not Robin? Gianna does have a nice fit, but it's too formal sounding." She said back to him._

_"Yeah your nickname is Gia. Do you remember my face at all?' he asked; she scrunched her face up and tried to think of his name, but couldn't._

_ "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." _

_He sighed slightly, "I'm your dad Bruce." _

_"You're my dad?"_

_ "Yes, I am." She looked at him and concentrated really hard to remember his face, but nothing came to mind one bit. She lost her thought process of trying to remember her "dad", and his intense gaze was making her feel uncomfortable._

_"Sir, Miss, welcome home." Alfred appeared with a tray of cocoa and cookies mainly for Gia to have. Alfred stopped short when he saw the scared look on Gia's face, "Is everything alright Miss?" he asked her, "Gia this is Alfred, he's our dear family friend and butler. Do you remember him at all?" Gia shook her head no. "Sir is everything alright?" Alfred asked confused; Bruce stood up and mouth to Alfred that he would tell him later. "Gia why don't you get changed and I'll take you to your room, follow me."_

_"Wow! This is really my room?" Gia stared in awe as she looked around the magnificent girl's bedroom that was claimed to be her own, "Yes it is Gia." Bruce said from the doorway; Gia looked some more and found her way to her bed and she flopped down onto it, a yawn escaped her mouth and she sat up to look at Bruce sheepishly. Bruce smirked slightly, "It seems someone is sleepy." He said walking over to her; Gia nodded her head in agreement. She got under the covers and Bruce sat on the edge of the bed; they sat in silence until Gia broke it, "I-I'm sorry that I can't remember you or anything, but I'm trying really." She looked down so she wouldn't have to see his face._

_Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up, "I know Gia, and it's not your fault. I promise we will get your memory back ok." She nodded; he leaned down and kissed her head out of habit, even though she tensed up at the gesture. "Night Gianna." Bruce said and left her room. Gia was about to lay down when the picture on her night stand caught her eye, she turned on the lamp and picked up the photo frame. The photo held the picture of a young woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a brilliant smile graced her beautiful face. She looked at the beautiful woman in wonder, but shrugged it off and put the photo back in its place._

_"SNAP!" "NOOO Mami!" "She can't be gone she just can't."_

_"Oh dear sir, do you think the young Miss will get her memory back?" Alfred asked Bruce in the living room, "I don't know Alfred, but I will do everything I can to help her remember." A wail broke the tension in the room, Bruce and Alfred both jumped at the wail, "Gianna" Bruce ran out of the living room to rush upstairs, but he almost toppled over at the weight thrown on him. He looked down to see Gia hugging his waist and crying into his stomach, "Gia? What's wrong?" he asked her; she looked up at Bruce with watery eyes and replied, "I remembered my mom, and she's dead isn't she?"_

_Bruce didn't know what to say, he was glad that she remembered her mother, but he also didn't want her to. He gently unhooked her from him and walked her into the living room to sit. Bruce had her sit down and she pulled her knees to her chest and looked as some tears came down her face; Alfred moved over by Bruce and he looked at his charge as he tried to form words. "Gianna?" Bruce said as he placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him and wiped at her tears. "Gianna can you start over from the beginning?" he asked; she looked at him and calmed down to speak._

_"I was in the bed and when you left I turned on my side and saw a picture of a pretty woman…. I shrugged it of and went to sleep, but I started to have a bad dream and I heard screaming and she was falling, there was a stage and she crashed on it and and!" Gias voice broke at the end because the fierce reality of the dream hit ten fold. She put her face in her hands and let out the sobs that fought to get out. Bruce on instinct took his little bird into his arms and hugged and shushed her to calm her down. "Shhh, it's ok Gianna." He told her soothingly; she gripped his shirt and cried helplessly. "Why do I feel so hurt?" she asked sniffling, "It's not easy, but it will get easier." Bruce told her. Yeah if only he could take his own advice._

_Next morning_

_"Here you are Miss." Alfred said as he placed a plate of breakfast in front of Gianna; she thanked him and looked at her food uneasy? She flinched when she saw the beast at the kitchen entrance. The biggest dog she had ever seen stared at her like it was on the attack; it was jet black and looked powerful. The kind you walk across the street for when your walking home, so it doesn't bark at you and give you a heart attack; yeah that one. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, but unfortunate for her it came closer. The dog approached her and started to sniff the trembling girl, "U-Uh Alfred…. why is this dog sniffing me? What does it want?"_

_Alfred turned to see what she meant and fought to hide the small twitch of his lips at the sight of Ace and Gia. "Oh Miss it's alright, that's your faithful canine Ace. Try to remember you found him as a pup, and then raised him into the powerful canine he is now." Alfred finished. Gianna looked at the dog and he looked back, they stared intently at each other until she smiled softly at him, "I believe it, but I wish I could remember." she said patting his head._

_Wally sighed for like the millionth time that day and looked at the aging friendship bracelet he gave Gia a few years ago. "Come on Wally I know it's hard, but we have to stay positive to help Robin remember." Zatanna said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01." The computer announced; the team gathered at the zeta tube upon the call. Batman walked through stoic as usual with Robin clinging to his arm looking around nervously. "Team I brought Robin up to spend time with you all to see if she can remember anything if you do activities together." The bat explained. The team nodded their heads in approval._

_Batman got down to her level and spoke gently to her? Batman being gentle, should we be scared? "Robin I have to go for a little while. In the mean time you'll be here with our friends and they'll try to recount some memories with them." She nodded, but seemed scared to let him leave._

_"Come on Robin you have to stay traught, you beat Wally at this game all the time." Artemis told the little bird that was playing Zombie Wars with Wally. "Sorry I guess I forgot that too." Robin said sighing; she put down the controller and when to the kitchen. Wally and Artemis looked then followed her. "Oh can I ask a question?" "Sure Rob." "Why do you all keep taking letters off of words?"_

_"You do that Robin and I guess it rubbed off on us too." M'gann tried to explain, "Oh that sounds dumb." The birdie declared. The team's faces fell into saddened frowns. "I hope we get our Robbie boo back." "We will Rocket, we just need to keep faith." Aqualad said through mind link. Artemis huffed and went to the fridge to get an apple, but she missed stepped throwing the apple at Robin. No one had enough time to react before it hit Robin, but…They stared dumbfounded at their birdie; she had her hand in front of her face with the apple in tow. She looked at the apple in her hand in confusion._

_"Maybe she is remembering." Artemis says through mind link. She smirked, "Hey Robin will you come with me please?" Robin looked at Artemis then put down the apple to follow, with the team in tow. She walked to the middle of the opening and the floor lit up; Artemis turned around to Robin, who looked at her confused. Suddenly Artemis lunged at Robin to kick her; Robin gasped and dropped to her knees, Artemis kicked at her again and Robin rolled to miss it. "What is she doing?!" Wally exclaimed; he was about to stop her, but Connor stopped him, "Supey let off! I have to help her." He told him. Connor shook his head._

_'Stop! Why are you-! Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as she dodged away from Artemis. She growled and grabbed Artemis's leg that went to kick her and she pinned her within a blink of the eye. "Enough." She bit out at the defeated Arrow; Artemis smirked, "That's the Robin I know."_

_Artemis took her right leg from under Robin and swung it over her neck, but the skilled ninja blocked her leg and flipped off the archer's body. She landed and got into a fighting stance waiting for her to attack again. Artemis went in for an attack, but Robin took the advantage and did a flip kick on her; she then took Artemis's arm and flipped her on her back once more. The floor said that the Arrow girl failed big time. They both panted lightly, while the rest of the team looked on in astonishment. "That was awesome Rob! You so have your skills still!" Wally exclaimed happily._

_"She really did all that?!" The Flash said amazed as the team explained to their mentors and Roy of the match between Robin and Artemis earlier. 'Yesh!' Wally said with a mouth full of watermelon; he held a watermelon in his arms with bite marks in it. "Then information must be coming back to her." Batman muttered, who in return earned a hand on his shoulder from Superman. They were quiet until new footsteps made their self known to the heroes._

_"Uh what's going on?" Robin asked, "Hey Rob! We were- WHOA!" Wally started to say, but tripped over his feet. The melon in his arms went flying and not even the Flash had enough time to react before it hit Robin. She looked at watermelon as it came toward her unable to move until darkness filled her vision._

_"Ugh… my head." A certain birdie groaned, "Huh… I'm at the cave." She got off the bed in her room and exited. As Robin got closer to the main room she heard shouts of Wally you idiot! Or Wally look at what you did! She grew a confused frown and followed all the voices. Mostly Artemis was ganging up on Wally, who was failing to defend himself from her wrath. "What stupidity has Wally committed this time?" All shouting and sounds ceased immediately at the sound of the little bird in the doorway. They looked at her like she had two heads, even Batman._

_"R-Rob? Is that you?" Wally asked cautiously, "Yeah who else would I been? Seriously you guys, you're all pale and not whelmed." She shook her head disapproving. Suddenly she was tackled to a hug by Wally from behind, and then came a squealing M'gann, Rocket, and Zatanna. Artemis smiled and joined the hug pulling Roy along with Kaldur trailing behind the two; lastly Supey came and hugged them all lifting the team off their feet. A chorus of 'Robin you're back' was said between them with a very confused and starting to suffocate Robin. "Thanks for the love guys, but what's going on?" she managed to say between them._

_"I seriously had amnesia for a week?" Robin asked shocked, "Yes my friend it was very… depressing." Kaldur answered. "Then Wally trips sending his watermelon flying and hits your head, so it got your memory back." Zatanna said smiling. "I think the fact of the matter is that we got our Robin back to the way she was." Superman stated. Everyone agreed and the team gave Robin another hug. "Seriously guys I'm going to suffocate!"_

_Wayne Manor_

_Batman and Robin had just stepped through the zeta tube to the Bat cave and peeled off their masks. Gia sighed and put down her mask, but gasped when she was swept into strong arms. Bruce sat down in the huge chair and buried his face into Gia's neck, and tightens his hold on the girl. "Dad? Are you ok?" she asked quietly; her eyes widened slightly when she swore she heard a sniff come from him. Bruce lifted his face up; Gia saw the tiny tear dots they just wanted fall, but sat on her father's tear ducts. "I honestly thought that I might never get my baby bird back. This hole week had been agonizing knowing you remember nothing." He put his left hand on Gia's head and hugged her to him, and she settled into the hug._

_"Well I'm back now Dad and I won't leave you again."_


	20. It's Christmas!

_Small feet padded their way down the hall of Wayne Manor at 6 a.m. They stopped in front of a closed door for a second, and then proceeded to burst through excitedly. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas Dad!" Gia shouted; she bounded for the huge bed and hopped up on it. The big mass of a man Bruce Wayne didn't even budge when his bundle of joy shouted at the top of her lungs. Gia pouted when he didn't move and proceeded to shake his arm, "Come on dad we have to open presents!" she whined out; Bruce shifted slightly and continued to ignore her. Gia huffed and sat down, she folded her arms but got a mischievous smile on her face, "Fine I'll just tell Alfred and he'll come wake you up." She threatened. She was about to get off the bed, but locked into a death grip by Bruce, "Don't you even dare, geez guy cant' even get some sleep." Gia gave an evil augh and hopped off the bed. Bruce smirked and watched her leave._

_"Merry Christmas Ace and Alfred!" Gia bounded into the living room where the tree, presents, Alfred, and Ace reside. Ace lifted himself up and ran up to meet her; Gia dropped to her knees for Ace. "Oh don't you look cute in your snowman sweater Ace." Ace huffed at the mention of the colorful snowman sweater he was forced to wear by Gia, but the Great Dane loves her too much. Bruce came behind Gia and Ace to which the dog stood at attention and he patted his head, "Merry Christmas Master Bruce, and Miss Gia." Alfred said with a smile._

_"Thank you Dad, thank you Alfred!" Dani said after finally opening her last present of the latest Droid phone. Bruce had his coffee watching her, Alfred was sipping tea, and Ace was gnawing one of his many meaty jumbo bones contently. It had taken a full hour to open all the presents, Gia of course had this a plethora of goodies, Ace had his doggy treats, Alfred had received a vacation to Hawaii, and DGiahad made Bruce a new gadget. Plus more!_

_All was peaceful in the Wayne household, and Mr. Wayne could agree he felt happy. Although the door bell ringing did intervene, "I wonder who that could be?" Alfred asked as he went to answer the door. Alfred opened the door to reveal a young man in a winter coat holding a purple box with a bow. "Yes may I help you?" Alfred asked, "Ah yes is there a Danielle Wayne here?" "Yes." "Here this is for her." He handed the purple box to Alfred, "Merry Christmas." The young lad called and left. Alfred looked down at the box and saw Dani's name on it, "Alfred who was it?" Bruce called, "A young man delivered a present." Alfred said as he walked backed into the living room._

_"It seems Miss Gia has one more gift." He said as he handed the present to her, "For me?" Gia says as she took the gift from Alfred. "Who is it from?" Bruce asked a little wary of the box; she started ripping off the paper and opened the box to reveal a big book, DVDs, and an envelope. She picked up the envelope and took out the card inside, she opened and a big smile graced her face, "Look it's a picture of the group!" she told the men excitedly. It was a picture of her old stage family, with Mr. Haley too looking kind of old. Ha. She looked back at the card and read it._

_"__**Hey Sunshine! It's Natalie , We miss you so much up on the stage. I can't believe it's been almost 2 years already! Well I've been meaning to send you all of these things that I'm sure you'll love to have of your mom's. The book is a scrape book with beautiful memories, and the DVDs are ones that your mother made. I really wanted you to have these so you can look back at all the good times we had together, and I hope we see each other soon. Oh before I forget I left some tickets for you so when we tour the US again you can come to a show, and maybe even get back on the stage. One other thing I want you to watch a dvd that says Danielle first Christmas when you have the time ok. I miss you and love Sunshine and things are definitely different with out prancing around everywhere, but I know you're happy and that's all I could ever want.**_

**_Take care and stay the Sunshine that you are. Love you._**

**_Yours_**

**_Natalie 3_**

_Gia finished reading the card with a crack in her voice. "Well how lovely of her." Alfred said, "Natalie she sounds familiar." Bruce said aloud, then he had a flashback to that night the girl who came up to him after….the fall. Gia searched in the box for the disc and pulled it out; she got up and went to the player to play it. She grabbed the remote to press play and went over sit by Bruce and cuddle in his side. The TV was blank for a sec until Lana's face appeared glowing with a smile. "Hey Gianna it's mommy, and guess what today is… your first Christmas! I made this video so that you could come back and watch when you got older and we're looking through old stuff." She bent down off the screen to pick something up and she came back up with baby Gia in her arms. "See there you are." She said in a baby voice and looked back to the camera, "Oh Gianna words cannot even describe how happy I am to have you here, and if your dad knew he would be too."_

_"Gianna you're the apple of my eye, the sun in my eyes, and the moon and stars above. I wouldn't trade you for anything; you are my life and I couldn't imagine you not in it. I love you so much micinger. (Little angel) I just want to say that mommy loves you forever and always. Crăciunfericit. (Merry Christmas). She made baby Gianna wave at the camera, before it shut off._


	21. Come back

_It was bad enough that Vandal Savage took over the league, and he had control over the Watch tower, and Klarion was helping him. But what put the icing on the cake was the fact that the league had turned against the team under the Staro tech control. It's like they lost before they even started, but thanks to Robin's genius an alternate was made to unbrain wash the league. Although if you ask Robin how it felt to have a stare down with Batman, especially since he gave her the glare that he only reserved for Gotham's villains; you'd be peeing your pants. But no Robin was not afraid, no, no she was pissed at the fact Savage is controlling her father and turned him against her._

_Batman and Robin stared each other down, after Rocket flew off with Wonder Woman trapped in her kinetic bubble. "Batman….daddy." she said, then whispered, "I don't want to fight you; I know you're still there, please fight Savage's control." He faltered at her words, but cracked his knuckles and went in for the kill. Robin back flipped as he came toward her, but Batman was quicker and grabbed her foot; to make her land on her stomach. 'OOF' Robin twisted her body and kicked Batman's head causing him fall to the side._

_He regained himself quickly and lunged for Robin again. It was one thing when they trained he wasn't as aggressive, but her father was at his full potential. She was tired just dodging him. Robin knew she couldn't beat him, but if she could just get the tech on him it would be ok. She put enough distance between them to pull out her eskrima sticks, Batman came at her and she was prepared for his next attack._

_He went for a punch and she blocked him, and aimed for his torso to shock him, but he pushed her back at last minute. She growled under her breath and went in for a mid air kick, but he caught her foot and threw her. She flipped and landed just as she saw Superboy go through the floor. "Superboy!" she made the mistake of taking her eyes off Batman. She turned at the feeling of his presence only to be punched through the same hole Supey went through._

_She landed in a crouch and looked at Superboy exasperated, "We can't beat them one on one!" "Plan B then!"_

_Superboy took her hand and spun three times throwing Robin at the approaching Batman and Superman. She got Batman in the gut, who grunted at the contact of the attack, and slammed him into the wall. As they fell she placed a tech on his neck; making the Dark Knight fall unconscious._

_Superboy came up next catching the Man of Steel off guard and trapping his arms behind his back. "Are you sure about this?' Robin asked Supey, "Just do it!" She pulled out a piece of kryptonite and held it in arms reach of Superman and Superboy. They withered under the effects of the rock, causing the Man of Steel to fall unconscious. "Man kryptonite hurts." Supey groaned, Robin placed a tech on Superman, and turned to Supey, "That's why Batman keeps it in a whelming penetrable vault in the Bat cave."_

_"It's time for us to go Klarion." Vandal said to the witch boy, "Aw, but I wanna see my doll face!" Klarion protested; Vandal gave him a look, "You're right I would most likely bring the chaos." He stated and opened a portal for him and Savage._

_The team burst through to the main hall too late to see them gone. "We're too late, but we have succeeded." Aqualad said._

_Just then the League, plus Roy came through to meet them; Superboy suddenly found himself wrapped in super strong arms, almost being crushed. "Kon-el I'm so sorry! I would never try to hurt you; Vandal Savage made me and I'm sorry!" Superman blubbered on to the beyond embarrassed Superboy. The rest of the team cheered and made their way to their right mentors._

_Miss M rushed to give her uncle a hug, Rocket hugged Icon, GA pulled both Roy and Artemis into headlocks. Flash smashed Wally's face to his chest; even Doctor Fate placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder and Aquaman giving Kaldur a good job. Batman always in the background found himself tackled to the ground by Robin glomping him, and everyone watching chuckling at the scene._

_Who can complain when the world was just saved by Young Justice_


	22. It's New Years

_Gotham City Park_

_Wally and Gianna walked through beautifully, snowed covered Gotham park; with two minutes to midnight. "This has been some crazy year huh?" Wally said as they paused their walk, "Yeah, at least we went through it together." Gia said looking up at him. They stared in each other eyes, until the countdown to New Years was announced._

_"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" was shouted from all parts of the park._

_"I should've done this a long time ago." Wally whispered before cupping her face and kissing her. Gia kissed back full heartily and smiled into the kiss; they broke apart after a few seconds. They pressed their foreheads against each other happily, "You know I love you Gianna Wayne?" Wally asked._

_"Yep, and I love you too Wally West. There was so much aster in that kiss, now give me another one."_

_Wally grinned and leaned down again to connect their lips; she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up to spin them around. Gia giggled in the kiss. He put her down and ended the kiss, "Shall we continue our stroll?" he asked trying to sound British, "Yes, we shall." Gia answered in a perfect British accent._

_Wally offered his arm to her and wrapped her arms around his, "Since we're together, I get to be the boyfriend right?" Wally asked; to which Gia gave her signature cackle in response._

_yeah, somethin; like that, she replied._


	23. I hope you dance

_Giannas POV_

_It has been two years since my mom died, which means two years since I vowed not to dance ever again. My dad has been urging me a lot to at least try my old passion again. I always tell him that im just not ready to dance again. I know the game he is playing has been slipping so much of my old dance stuff nto my laundrey. So whenever I go to do my laundrey, I see allmy old dance stuff my dad insisted on keeping. I decided that if my dad wants me to try again, fine I will. I saw that there are dance studios A-D used for "conditioning". I thought that one day when nothing is going on at the watchtower I would just sneak over their and use one of the studios to start again. So one day, isnuck off o the tower and got in the biggest studio there was. I stripped down my dance cover ups and was left in my favorite Dance sports bra and spandex dance shorts. I looked at the mirror and saw the familiar slender tall body from two years ago. I took a deep breath and chose the song Supergirl. I got in my starting position after stretching real quick. I hit playon the remote and the music started. I started to dnce. was sonervous that I was going to forget everything, but it all came back to me once I started. I couldn't believe I was really doing it. Dancing again. I didn't stop, I kept going._

_Wonder Woman's POV_

_I walked into the Watchtower and heardmusic blasting. It was probably from one of the kids leaving the stereo on. I went to the source of the music and found it was coming from the studios down near the lower part of the tower. I followed the sound and found that someone was in the studio. I looked in and saw a teenage girl doing dance, like serious dance. I couldnt figure out who it was from the distance of the balcony over looking the studios. I knew that some of the other heroes were here too. They hadt o see this girl go. She was amazing. I ran as fast as i could to the main part where everyone was. I entered and saw Flash, Superman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Kid Flash, M'gann, Speedy, Kaldur,, Superboy, and Vigilante. _

_"You guys need to come see this!" I said excitedly whiletry ing to catch my breath._

_"What is it?" Kaldur asked._

_"Just follow me," I said._

I lead them to the studio. The girl was still there but the music was off. She was scrolling through ana bundance of CD's. She picked one out and put it into the radio stereo system. The other's got caught up to her and peered into the studio. Wally knew exactly who was in the studio. Once he saw that face he huffed and said," No, Gia what are you doing?"

evryone looked at him. "You know who she is?" Superboy asked.

"You all do, just not like that," Wally answered,"think, what other teenage girl do you know who has calve muscles that big,"

"Oh, my gosh that's Robin," Kaldur realized. They gazed at the girl. She skipped to a song and let the music play. It was ROCK N' Roll by avril Lavigne. She startedt o dance. She did some pretty hard stuff.

"She knows what she's doing," Superman commented. They watched the rest of it and then turneda round to leave but found that Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Batman.

"HAve you guyhs seen Robin? I can't find her anywhere," Batman asked.

"Well, we know where she is but she isn't nessecarily in her usual form," WAlly told him.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"FINd outf or yourself, Bats," Superboy said looking into the studio as Dark Horse by Katy Perry came on. Batman came up to the window and lookedd own into the studio andsaw his daughter doing something he had wanted her to do for two years. He smiled and watched her dance like she did two years ago. Whneth eso ng ended Gia sliiped out oft he studio. She was no where to be seen. they all heard the door sqeak open and panicked. Gia walked inand wa s lookingat the ground. She looked up ands awhe r dadan dt he other heroes. she stopped and stared. In split second, Gia was in a dead sprint back towards the door. Batman sighed and followed Gia.

Batman's POV

She was huddled in a corner in the studio with her knees to her chest. i sat next to her. "So, got anything you want to tell me or say?" i asked

"I'm so sorry, I gave myself away and you, this is all my fault, i swore that no one was supposed to be here today. I was just doing what you wanted me to do, please dont be mad at me dad, im so sorry," Gia told me. I looked at her worried face.

"Gianna, I'm not mad at you, I am proud though that you are dancing again, I knew you couldn't stay away from the dancefloor, how about I go introduce you as Gianna Wayne to the others," I told her. She hesitated.

"Ok," she said with a smile.

"THAT's my girl," I said. We walked out of the studio and approached teh other heroes. "Guys,i believe youhaveme

"Guys, I believe you have met her as her alter ego Robin, but this is my daughter, Gianna Wayne," I said presenting Gia.

"Wait, did you say Wayne? That means your Bruce wayne?" Superboy asked me.

I pulled off my cowl.

"Yup," I said.

"Woah, I'm seeing double," Wonder Woman said looking at us.

Gia giggled as she looked up at me.

"Hey can you show me that dance thing you were doing? I want to learn," Mgann asked Gia.

"Um, yeah I can try," she replied. They left the others and went into the studio.


End file.
